Author Fighters: Time Crisis
by TLSoulDude
Summary: D-Dude, Loony, X Prodigy, and Airnaruto are sent to Ireland to investigate something. A strange hedgehog has no idea what happened to him. Could this hedgehog be TL? Or could he bring about Darkside conquest?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: GSSpiritDude

Not so long ago, a race of beings composed of negative emotions arose. They were called the Darksides. They fought, mercilessly, for the world of light, but were thwarted time and time again. Centuries later, the oldest Darkside made a prophecy that a Darkside of a being of light and who was from another world would bring them at the time of an eclipse.

As expected, the Darkside never appeared. Some Darksides tried bringing out the Darkside out of beings of light, but the Darkside would either die or prove not to be the right one. Others felt that the Darkside would never appear and tried to take over the universe…as expected, they were thwarted by the defenders of the Fiction Realm called the Author Fighters. But there are some that wait, patiently, for the Darkside.

The tale quickly became a legend, which most people scoff at these days…

The funny thing about legends is, sometimes, they're all too true…

For the Darkside has arrived…

**A TLSoulDude original production…**

**Starring the voice talents of Keanu Reeves, Steve Blum, Jennifer Hale, Doug Jones, James Arnold Taylor, Jack Black, and Jason Statham…**

**Author Fighters: Time Crisis**

(Cork, Ireland, 1:00 A.M.)

On the coast, there was a Catholic Church. The father strode across the crags to get some salt air to help him sleep. However, he noticed something on the crags. He quickly got assistance to help the poor person…if person was the right word.

"What is it?" one of the rescuers asked.

The person was a hedgehog with gray fur, a black five-point head crest, a bronze mane, and a black leather glove with metal studs.

"It is a person in need." The father replied, "And he shall be welcome here."

(6:00 A.M.)

Some people wondered if the hedgehog was dead. For the last five hours, he didn't awake. However, his vitals were weak, but still active. His breathing was shallow and his heart was beating weakly. He also seemed to be injured. He had an arm that was broken in three places, several whip scars on his back, and a bullet lodged in his leg.

While the medic was trying to remove the bullet, the hedgehog's eyes suddenly snapped open. They were dark blue, like the deep ocean. His hand then flew to the medic's throat.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" he snarled.

(Los Angeles, USA, 3:00 A.M.)

Airnaruto jumped onto the roof. As expected, he caught a young teenager staring at the sky. The youngster was his apprentice, Lunatic121 of Fictor.

"See anything?" Airnaruto asked.

"Same as the last three months he's been gone." Lunatic sighed.

"I know. We all miss 'im." Airnaruto said, putting a kind arm around Lunatic's shoulder.

Lunatic and Airnaruto were both referring to Lunatic's older brother, TLSoulDude. The Fictorian had left three months ago after helping defeat Drake…twice.

"It's just…I felt like I lost him just when I got him back." Lunatic said, obviously depressed.

"Hey, it obviously hurt him to make that choice." Airnaruto said, "There are some things…you've just gotta fight alone…"

"But…what if he's hurt?" Lunatic asked, worried, before rambling, "I mean, we stick together! If he's dead, how'll we know?!"

"LOONY! TAKE A DEEP BREATH!" Airnaruto commanded as he noticed Lunatic steadily turning blue.

Lunatic took a deep breath before breathing regularly.

"Hey, guys." D-Dude said, walking in.

"How long have YOU been standing there?" Lunatic asked.

"Long enough, bro." D-Dude answered his little brother, "I miss TL, too."

"We ALL do, Big Double D." Airnaruto pointed out.

"I think we miss him more." D-Dude said, gesturing to himself and Lunatic, "I mean, he was more than a brother. He was our best friend…"

A shooting star then flashed past and Lunatic looked at it with hope, but it soon faded.

"Who am I kidding?" Lunatic asked, "Lord knows when he'll be coming back…"

(Cork, Ireland, 10:00 A.M.)

The hedgehog was sitting on his bed. After he attacked one of his nurses, the father walked in.

(Flashback…)

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" the hedgehog barked.

The father walked in and saw the hedgehog with the medic in a stranglehold.

"You do not want to hurt her." He said, "Now just let her go and calm down…"

The hedgehog cooperated and the medic ran out of the room. The father walked over.

"Who are you?" the hedgehog asked, but held his hand up and began to flex it, "And…who am I?"

(End flashback…)

"Who or what am I?" he asked, looking himself over, "I know how to talk, read, write, add, subtract, multiply, but I don't even know my own name…"

Who is this strange new hedgehog? Is HE the destined Darkside? WHY do I keep asking obvious questions?

Find out in the next installment of Author Fighters: Time Crisis!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Two Months Later

The hedgehog walked through a dank hallway, now clad in a military camouflage jacket to match his boots. He was carrying something, gingerly, as if it would break if he dropped it. He rolled over to a light switch and began wiring it. Somehow, from his point of view, everything began to rearrange itself.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

In America, Lunatic had spent the last two months training. He was slightly taller, had a Chunin jacket over his black sweatshirt, and wore his Fictorian headband on his head, proudly. Somehow, he had mastered it to the point that he could use it WITHOUT mindless babbling and dancing.

"Two months and TL STILL hasn't returned." He said, kicking the ground, lightly. His voice had become more boyish over the two months.

"Lighten up, Loon." Airnaruto said, "You know he's out there and you know he's gonna come back, just be a little…"

"Airnaruto, I need to see you." DM's voice said over the inter-com.

Airnaruto placed his hands together and vanished in a puff of smoke. D-Dude and X Prodigy walked in.

"What's up?" X Prodigy asked.

"Oh, he's impatient." D-Dude replied, voice sounding more knowledgeable.

"We used to go everywhere together, but now…we're apart." Lunatic said.

"I agree with you, Lunatic." D-Dude sighed, "But…there are just some things people have to do alone."

Airnaruto reappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Something's going on in Ireland." He explained, "Chief wants us to check it out."

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

The hedgehog walked out to where a man who looked like Zabuza and a girl with hair dyed green and blue.

"Our job's over." The hedgehog stated.

"What?" the man asked.

"We didn't even…"

"The job's over. Just get outta the blast radius." The hedgehog cut the girl off and they took off.

A man entered the house and flipped on the light switch.

BOOM!

The house exploded.

"What'd you do?" the man asked.

"I rigged the light switch to detonate the bomb the moment someone turned it on." The hedgehog replied, making a cross on his body.

Two months ago, the hedgehog was nursed in a Catholic church. The Father took pity on him and took him in.

The hedgehog had NO memory prior to his discovery. All he had was a necklace with a name on it…

GSSpiritDude.

He didn't know what it meant. He didn't even know how he could wire bombs that got him so far in one of the remaining IRA cells. He scowled. He didn't LIKE this line of work. Still, he wouldn't have met Hirabi and Azubaz.

Hirabi, granddaughter to an old member of the Yakuza. She left Japan to get away from crime, however terrorism went and caught her.

Azubaz, clone of the infamous demon of the mist. Several years ago, someone tried cloning Zabuza. The result was Azubaz (Zabuza spelled backwards). The clone's immediate response was to murder all scientists and run. He wound up in Ireland and…well, you get the idea.

GS picked up a newspaper and opened it. The headline was 'Eclipse in two weeks'. He sighed before tossing it over his back.

"Usual crap?" Azubaz asked.

"Usual crap." GS confirmed.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

"Is he ready?" a voice asked.

"I think so." Drake replied, "My base has just been repaired and ALREADY, Darksides are gonna win this war." He turned over to the person speaking, "Send Johan and Omaddon to Ireland to find our friend."

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Airnaruto, X Prodigy, D-Dude, and Loony were walking through the streets of Ireland.

"I always thought this place would have William Wallace, golf, and bag-pipes." Lunatic said, blowing his teeth (he can't whistle, but hey…).

"No, that's Scotland." Airnaruto corrected, "And please stop blowing. We ALL know you can't whistle."

"What's the mission?" D-Dude asked.

"Explosions, murders, the works." Airnaruto replied, "We've gotta find the culprit, how they're doing this, and stop them."

"Basically, find the who and how and take 'em out." X Prodigy said.

"Basically." Airnaruto replied.

Something then flashed out of the corner of Lunatic's eye. It wasn't long, but it was enough to identify the shape.

"Bro?" he asked, looking around.

"What's up, Loony?" X asked.

Lunatic glanced around, but heaved a heavy sigh.

"Nothin'." He replied.

"Something's wrong with Loony." Airnaruto said, "Usually, he's hyper, fun-loving, and…a little annoying from time-to-time, but still friendly."

"I've noticed it, too." X Prodigy agreed, "It's almost as if, when TL left…"

"He took something with him." D-Dude finished. He understood that feeling. He felt it ever since his little brother left. However, now, he had to be the rock for Lunatic to lean on. He had to keep his feelings about TL's departure under control. It was an art he perfected over the years, being the one who brought up his own brothers from the ages of five and two.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

"So…what're we supposed to do again?" Omaddon asked.

"It's simple, Omaddon. We find this Darkside, beat him senseless, then take him home." Johan replied, irritably, "Understand?"

"Yeah, but could you repeat that last part?" Omaddon asked.

"WHICH part?" Johan asked.

"The part after, 'It's simple, Omaddon'." Omaddon replied.

Johan simply slapped himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What They're Made Of

GS, Hirabi, and Azubaz continued on their way. However, the two months GS spent in the IRA had made the hedgehog wary. He never let his guard down for a moment. He heard a twig snap behind them and someone belch.

"You guys can't remain stealthy." GS stated, wheeling around and drawing out his Armalite.

"An ARMALITE?" Johan asked as he and Omaddon emerged, "That's a cheap gun! It jams ALL the time!"

GS then began shooting with the 'cheap gun'. Johan barely had time to duck out of the way and continue dodging bullets.

"This 'cheap gun' is also one of the fastest and most accurate." GS stated, "And…I missed on purpose."

Johan looked over his shoulder to see that, in a tree, there was a pattern…namely, a smiley face.

"Hey, aren't ya dead, Zabuza?" Omaddon asked.

"No, I'm Azubaz." Azubaz corrected, drawing HIS huge sword, "Clone of the guy you're talking about."

Azubaz swung his sword down and Omaddon barely dodged. Hirabi then pulled out a set of sai and held them in a defensive manner.

Back with GS and Johan, the two continued their small brawl. By brawl, I mean by dodging bullets. GS' Armalite suddenly stopped.

"PERFECT time to prove him right…" GS growled, swinging the jammed gun like a club into Johan's midsection.

"You'll pay for THAT one, bub!" Johan growled, pulling out his whip. GS kicked over a garbage can and rummaged through it. He pulled out a can of hairspray, "A can of hairspray? Bet you're gonna try that rudimentary flame-thrower bit on me. Too bad! 'Cause you don't have any…"

GS simply sprayed the rest of the can's contents into Johan's eyes. The Darkside screamed in pain and clawed at his eyes. GS rummaged through it again and pulled out a screwdriver. Johan opened his blood-shot and watery eyes and glowered at GS. Johan brought his whip down and it cracked, causing GS to lose his concentration for ONE second. Johan then tackled the hedgehog and they were soon in a fistfight. The two quickly separated and GS held his screwdriver like a knife. Johan threw his fist out to punch the hedgehog, but he quickly dodged, grabbed the Darkside's arm, and jammed the screwdriver into it. Johan screamed in pain as GS kicked him away. He then noticed a piece of paper that Johan apparently dropped…

"Alright, you two!" Omaddon growled, "Let's see how you deal with this! BYAKUGAN!"

Omaddon's eyes became darker and veiny.

"What the heck's that?" Hirabi asked.

"Byakugan." Azubaz explained, "He can strike anywhere and cause a powerful blow…and block off chakra. You can take it, seeing as you're not a ninja. I, on the other hand…"

Azubaz used his sword to block an oncoming air palm. He then threw a punch out of the small hole in it.

"How'd you get that sword?!" Omaddon growled, massaging the place were Azubaz hit him.

"Replica." Azubaz simply said, making hand-signs, "WATER-STYLE! WATER DRAGON JUTSU!"

A giant torrent of water came out and struck Omaddon, who barely had enough time to register Hirabi springing out and begin attacking with her sai. Omaddon threw a gentle fist at the Yakuza descendant, but she quickly dodged.

"The Yakuza were EXPERTS at martial arts." Hirabi explained as she ducked around every blow and delivered a fast slash with her sai.

Hirabi then sheathed her sai and pulled out a set of nunchakus and began spinning them around. The motion distracted Omaddon, so Hirabi quickly threw her foot into his jaw.

"THESE are just used to distract you while I break your neck with my foot!" Hirabi stated.

"EAT STEEL!" Azubaz shouted. Omaddon dodged around his blade, which came slicing down. He then delivered a gentle fist that collided with the shoulder blades of the Zabuza clone.

"YOU JERK!" Hirabi shouted, smashing her nunchakus into Omaddon's head, knocking him onto the ground.

"I'm gonna kill that son of a…" Azubaz growled.

"Now, there's no call for THAT language, Azubaz." Hirabi interrupted.

"Oh, SCRAP THIS!" Omaddon growled, vanishing.

"NO date with Ino's worth THIS!" Johan murmured, vanishing from GS.

"IRELAND!" Hirabi shouted.

The mentioned hedgehog picked up the scrap of paper and walked over to his teammates.

"What?" Azubaz asked.

"One of those guys left this behind." GS explained. He then read aloud, "GS, I was right about you. Your time is close at hand. Meet me in London in one week. Oldkid."

"Who's Oldkid?" Hirabi asked.

"Can't tell ya." GS replied, "But…he's waiting for me in London."

"I guess this means you're leavin' the IRA." Azubaz stated.

"Yeah." GS replied, "Never liked it here in the first place. Against my beliefs."

"Looks like we're bookin' the first flight to London, then." Hirabi said.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

"I'm tellin' ya, I SAW TL!" Lunatic said, excitedly.

"And I'm saying that, if TL came back, you two would've been the first on his list to see." X Prodigy replied.

"I know it's TL." Lunatic said, "I just know it! I know it's him because…"

Music began to play, but it immediately stopped as D-Dude bolted over, waving his claws.

"Stop that! STOP THAT!" he shouted, "You won't be singing any songs while I'M here…"

"If you don't believe me, I'll PROVE it!" Lunatic replied before saying, "Dudley! Come here, boy!"

A Basset Hound waddled from out of nowhere and sat down in front of Lunatic. THIS was Dudley, the dog that followed Lunatic home. The Authors allowed it because he wouldn't leave Lunatic (Ranger voted to keep him because the dog distracted fangirls while he killed them.).

"Dudley the BASSET HOUND?" Airnaruto asked, confused.

"Yeah, he's a hound. He's BRED to sniff!" Lunatic replied, scratching Dudley's ear as the Basset Hound leaned his head to one side.

"He couldn't even find the remote!" X Prodigy stated.

"Don't listen to 'em, Dudley!" Lunatic said, "Now, try and find any hedgehog-esque smells."

Dudley sniffed around and pointed in a northerly direction.

"Good boy, Dudley!" Lunatic said, "Just for that, I'm takin' ya into the next fight! Imagine it, we'll be facing danger, torture, and death!" With a yelp, Dudley ran off. Lunatic didn't look phased as he simply said, "That dog's almost human…"

"I'll get him." D-Dude muttered, catching the Basset Hound.

"Weren't these guys bred by the French?" X Prodigy asked.

"Yeah, but who cares about the French? All they do is surrender!" Lunatic replied. However, he quickly noticed two Frenchmen standing behind him, "Uh…heh-heh-heh-heh…"

A hurried apology later, the four were following Dudley, who was tracking the scent of the hedgehog.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Meeting Oldkid

Credit to Wildrook for THIS scene…

Dudley led the group of Authors to a somewhat run-down castle in the middle of a forest.

"Hello?" Airnaruto called. No response. Airnaruto then shouted, "HELLO?!"

A man with a long mustache appeared and replied, "Hello. Who is it?"

"It's four members of the Fanfiction Author Fighters." Airnaruto replied, "Who owns this castle?"

"This is the castle of Sir Random-guy-who-has-no-significance-to-the-story." The man answered with a strange accent.

"Could you ask this guy if there's a hedgehog staying there?" Lunatic asked, excitedly.

"I'll try, but I don't think he'll be very keen. We've already got one, you see." The man replied.

"What?" Airnaruto asked.

"He said they already got one." X Prodigy stated, confused.

"Are you SURE?!" Lunatic shouted.

"Yes, it's very nice." The man replied before glancing to his fellow guards, "I told them we already got one!"

The guards began chuckling, silently.

"Well…can we come in and see?" D-Dude asked.

"Of course not!" the soldier replied, rudely, "You are American and English types!"

"If you're not Irish, what are you?" X Prodigy asked.

"I'm French!" the soldier answered, "How else do you explain my OUTRAGEOUS accent?"

"What're you doing in Ireland?" D-Dude asked.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" the Frenchman shot back, "Now, go away! I am tired of your whining, you silly Author…Fi-Ghe-Ters! Go boil your bottoms, son of a silly person! I FART in your general direction! Your mother was a hamster and your father smelled of elderberries!"

The Frenchman then blew a VERY long raspberry.

"And I thought _I_ was nutty…" Lunatic said, blandly.

"Now, go away or I shall taunt you a SECOND time!" the Frenchman ordered.

"Look, tell your boss that…"

Before Airnaruto could finish, something was catapulted out. The thing was…a cow.

"RUN!" all of them shouted, running off.

"THIS is because I mocked the French in the previous chapter, isn't it?" Lunatic asked.

"Most likely." X Prodigy replied. Dudley barked twice.

"Who cares what YOU think, Dud." Lunatic deadpanned.

This scene was brought to you by Monty Python and the Holy Grail.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

London, England…

The trio of Ex-IRA agents came to a halt in front of a warehouse.

"C'mon, guys." GS said.

The three walked in to find…nothing.

"What the heck?" Azubaz asked.

"What a rip!" Hirabi grunted.

GS looked around and pulled out a Glock pistol, just to be on the safe side.

"Oldkid, I don't know any Oldkid." GS growled, looking over the area with his dark blue eyes, "Who or where are you…?"

"Why, GS, I'm HURT." Said a voice with an English accent, "After all we've been through, you should remember ME."

GS wheeled over to see Nukid's Darkside—Oldkid. GS' Glock pistol was pointing at the Darkside, who grabbed it, yanked it out, and simply dropped it.

"Still going with your firearms, I see." Oldkid simply stated. He then looked at Azubaz and Hirabi, "Don't really care for your partners. A clone and…one of the HOTTEST Japanese girls I've seen!"

"Touch me and you're eating out of a TUBE for the rest of your life." Hirabi threatened, grabbing the hilts of her sai.

"Oh, you're feisty. I like that…" Oldkid simply said before asking GS, "BUT the main question is…are you ready?"

"For what?" GS asked, confused.

"Ready for what?" Oldkid asked, dumbfounded, "Where have you BEEN for the last few months?! Under a rock?!"

"Look, I don't know who YOU are or what the heck you want…" GS said, inching towards his pistol, "But I came for answers and I figured YOU were the one with 'em."

"Looks like the other Darksides have done something to your brain." Oldkid suggested, "How about I start by re-introducing myself. I am Oldkid, favorite past-times involve killing, raping, mocking all things American, and walking on sandy beaches."

"What the…?" GS asked, was this guy nuts or…

"And I suppose you already know YOUR name." Oldkid stated, "Or have you forgotten. Just in case, your name is GSSpiritDude."

"I already KNOW my name." GS snapped, still getting closer to his gun.

"And the trick of kicking the gun into your hand won't work." Oldkid stated, "For the reason you forgot everything, take off that jacket."

GS grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled it off. It showed that there were several scars that had healed over, but apparently were VERY deep.

"Oh my…" Hirabi gasped.

"How the…" Azubaz growled.

"You wanna know the reason you've GOT those scars?" Oldkid asked.

GS pulled his military jacket back on and simply asked…

"Why're you guys so interested in me? First those guys back in Ireland, now you…"

"You wanna know why?" Oldkid asked, "Because you're supposed to bring your people to victory."

"What people? When?" GS simply asked.

"Sorry, but all questions must be submitted in writing." Oldkid stated, "And, if you want any answers, you'll have to come with ME to Drake Ebon Darkstar."

GS gritted his teeth. He didn't know WHY, but the name Drake Ebon Darkstar SERIOUSLY ticked him off. He knew he hated Drake…whoever he was.

"I don't know what you're getting at…" GS growled, "But I'm NOT about to let you get world domination!"

GS bolted over to his Glock pistol, swept it into his hand, and began shooting at Oldkid…all of that in one simple motion. Oldkid dodged every bullet that GS blasted at him.

"What the…?" GS asked. He was one of the sharpest shooters in the IRA and this Oldkid dodged every slug like the hedgehog was an amateur!

"Is that it?" Oldkid asked, zipping forward and jamming his fist into GS' midsection. Though the hedgehog could tell it wasn't a powerful punch, he felt the force push the air from his lungs and send him into the wall.

"GS!" Hirabi shouted, pulling out a nine-caliber pistol.

"He has to handle this alone." Azubaz said, placing a hand on Hirabi's hand.

"BUT HE'LL KILL HIM!" Hirabi snapped.

"He won't." Azubaz simply said.

GS got back up, panting for breath. He glanced around to see what weapons he could use. He didn't find any, seeing as Oldkid grabbed the hedgehog by the head and punched him into the wall.

"Sorry, but THIS is a strict martial arts fight." Oldkid said before asking, "Didn't that terrorist group teach you martial arts?"

GS spat out blood. He got up and got into a kung-fu pose he saw multiple times. "No." he answered, "I knew that already…"

GS sprung into the air with a freeze-frame ala the Matrix. He swung his foot at Oldkid's face, only for the Darkside to block it and spin it away.

"Did you know GS knows martial arts?" Azubaz asked.

"Not really." Hirabi replied.

GS threw his fist at Oldkid…only for the Darkside to catch the punch.

"How the crap do you know me?!" GS growled.

"EVERYONE knows you, GS." Oldkid replied, "Well…every Darkside, anyway."

"HOW?!" GS roared.

"YOU'RE the one who's supposed to bring us to victory, like I told you." Oldkid replied, throwing GS into a pile of scraps. "And I've been ordered to bring you in, conscious or not."

Immediately, Oldkid heard a gunshot.

"TEKKAI!" he shouted. A bullet ricocheted off Oldkid's back. He wheeled over to see Hirabi holding a Walther P-38.

"You wanna fight?" she asked, "C'mon, then!"

"I don't fight girls." Oldkid stated, grinning sadistically, "I just beat 'em up."

"What about people like ME?" Azubaz asked, springing from nowhere. He brought his sword down, but Oldkid caught it, disarmed Azubaz and sent his fist through the clone's shoulder. Azubaz simply snarled as he grabbed Oldkid's face in his working arm.

GS quickly used the scraps he had and had hurriedly constructed a bomb. Hirabi pulled out her sai and began fighting Oldkid, who had sent Azubaz into the wall.

"GUYS!" GS barked, "WE'VE GOTTA GET OUT!"

GS sped across and grabbed Hirabi then darted over and caught Azubaz. Oldkid noticed something in GS' hand—a trigger.

"Still playing with your explosives?" Oldkid asked, "Can't TLSoulDude come up with ANYTHING on his own?"

The group was out and GS pulled the trigger. The warehouse exploded from the inside.

GS looked at his companions. Hirabi looked a bit shaken up, but Azubaz had a hole in his left shoulder and looked the worst.

"Azubaz, you're injured." GS stated.

"And you're fuzzy." Azubaz replied.

"Seriously, you need medical attention!" GS said.

"This?" Azubaz asked, gesturing to his left shoulder with his good arm, "It's nothing. You don't know what can kill me."

GS tore off part of his jacket and tied it around Azubaz's shoulder.

"I can stop you from bleeding to death." GS stated, "But I don't think you'll be able to use your left arm again."

"Well, that's too bad." Azubaz said, blandly.

"We COULD get ya to a REAL hospital." Hirabi stated, "England DOES have free health care…"

Azubaz snorted, "And I'm SURE they'll be happy to hear we're members of an IRA cell."

"EX-members." GS corrected. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small box.

"What's that?" Hirabi asked.

"Something from the Father of the church who found me." GS replied, opening it. Inside was nothing simple—just a simple green hat.

"That's a hat of the Green Beret." Azubaz stated, "America's elite soldiers in the Marines. They fight to save the oppressed."

GS put the Green Beret on his head. With his five-point head-crest, it was a bit difficult. He stood up.

"I was a member of the IRA, but no more." GS said, mystically, "I'm not a terrorist anymore. I'm a fighter for justice."

"Now, let's get outta here!" Hirabi said, "I'm sure that an explosion would attract attention."

The three took off.

What they didn't notice was Oldkid coming out of the burning wreckage. He noticed the three leaving and simply said…

"That's less than ideal."

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Dudley led the group to the airport.

"This is a third-class flight to merry ol' London." Lunatic said in a mock British accent. X Prodigy punched the nutty ninja for that.

"NO MOCKING THE ENGLISH!" he barked.

"Sorry. It just slipped out." Lunatic said, apologetically.

"Guys, we're supposed to be working in Ireland." Airnaruto stated.

"Sorry, sensei." Lunatic apologized, bowing slightly, "But if TL's gone to England, we've gotta follow."

"It's how we roll." D-Dude shrugged.

"And TL's my friend." X Prodigy said, "So, I'm following."

The three Authors walked off, leaving Airnaruto. The Author ninja growled at himself.

"I'm gonna regret this, I just know it…" he mumbled before shouting, "WAIT UP!"

He caught up with relative ease.

"Well, TL's MY friend, too." Airnaruto stated.

"Thanks, sensei." Lunatic thanked.

The four Authors then boarded the next plane to London.

_Sorry if I got Oldkid wrong._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Brawl in Venice

The plane carrying the four Authors came to a halt in London. They strode out, looking around.

"Alright, knowing TL, he wouldn't be far." Dimensiondude said.

"I…think we've found where he is." Airnaruto stated, pointing to a pillar of smoke billowing from the pier.

"I'll go check it out." D-Dude said, walking off. Music began to play in the background as Lunatic opened his mouth to sing. However, D-Dude bolted back and ordered, "AND NO SINGING! That's the LAST thing this fic needs!"

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

"He WHAT?!" Drake shouted at Johan and Omaddon.

"They…uh…thrashed us." Johan replied, nervously.

"It wasn't my fault!" Omaddon stated, "There was this Zabuza look-alike and some weird girl with sai and an out-dated gun!"

"So, two of my top henchmen, one of which has the Byakugan, were trumped by a trio of NOBODIES?!" Drake barked.

"Uh…with hairspray and a screw-driver." Johan corrected, gesturing to an arm with a large bandage around it and to his blood-shot and twitchy eyeballs.

"You two really ARE morons, aren't you?" Drake asked, "OniKagemon! Ino!"

OniKagemon and Ino walked in.

"Whadda ya want?" the Dark Digimon asked.

"Find GSSpiritDude." Drake replied, "He's somewhere in England."

"Anything for you, Drakey." Ino said, in a somewhat fangirl voice.

"Just come back in one piece, cutie." Johan stated.

"For the LAST TIME, Johan, any idea that I have of me ACTUALLY being infatuated with you is just YOU deluding yourself." The Killer Rose deadpanned before walking off with OniKagemon.

"What?" Drake asked in a calm, yet threatening voice.

"Would this be a good time to start running?" Johan simply asked.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

GS' cell was in Venice, Italy now. In Ireland, they could avoid being seen with relative ease. England was a little more difficult, but still they managed to hide themselves. HERE, however, they were attracting stares, left right and center. You can't blame them for being curious. A gray hedgehog with a military camo jacket and a Green Beret hat, a Japanese girl with hair dyed green and blue, and a guy with a cast over his left arm and huge sword isn't exactly something you see every day.

"If I could, I'd use my Walther on anyone who gave me another funny look." Hirabi growled.

"I STILL say you should ditch that gun." Azubaz said, shifting his position in the chair.

"What?" Hirabi asked, eating a forkful of Spaghetti, "This is a FAMILY pistol."

"I've heard of some pretty weird traditions, but passing down a GUN takes the cake." Azubaz muttered, drinking water.

With nearly a week of running, of course they'd need a bite to eat.

"Why so quiet, GS?" Hirabi asked.

"I…dunno." GS replied, "It's just…everyone we've met seems to know me. Those two guys back in Ireland, Oldkid in London. And…I can't remember anything. WHY do they want to take me in?!"

"Don't ask me." Azubaz stated.

"Maybe it's just the attacks or my IRA training, but whenever we stop somewhere, I need to check what's around." GS said, eyes darted from the saltshaker next to his ziti to the fork in Hirabi's hand (being unusually stereotypical about the Italian, she went with Spaghetti.), "To see if anything can be used as a weapon…"

"You think YOU'VE got it bad?" Azubaz asked, "I can't use ANY part of my left arm!"

"Az, calm down." Hirabi hissed.

Azubaz sat down, growling.

"Come on, you can use your sword PERFECTLY in your right." Hirabi said, nervously.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Dimensiondude returned to the Authors after a few minutes.

"Find out anything?" Airnaruto asked.

"Yes, and it's interesting." D-Dude replied, "It turns out that a warehouse was blown up, using a crudely-fashioned bomb. And eyewitnesses say that a strange hedgehog and two other people entered the warehouse mere minutes before the explosion."

Lunatic's face brightened as he said, "TL!"

"They took the nearest plane, which was headed for Italy." D-Dude reported.

"Dang it." Lunatic groaned.

"But the airport's not too far away." X Prodigy said.

"WOO HOO!" Lunatic whooped.

"We can probably get there before the day's over." Airnaruto said.

"Then what're we standing around HERE for?" Lunatic asked, taking off like a bullet.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

"There they are…" OniKagemon said, grinning, as he spotted GS' cell.

"Jeez, they stick out." Ino said, unimpressed, "You'd think that, with being terrorists and all, they'd learn to disguise themselves."

"Just shut up and hit 'em from behind." OniKagemon ordered.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

GS noticed someone approaching. Could be an innocent passer-by, could be his paranoia, but still it paid to be careful. THAT was something he learned in the IRA. He noticed someone else walking by. He looked a bit stranger, but still. The two passed each other and GS saw something—a small motion from both of them to their belts.

"What?" Hirabi asked as GS pulled out his Armalite.

"Think fast." Azubaz stated, pulling out his sword and blocking a blow from a ninjato.

GS fired a shot that was narrowly blocked by Ino's rose whip.

"Who're YOU?" GS growled.

"What? You see me again and don't say 'hello'?" OniKagemon asked, straining against Azubaz's sword.

"GS, who the heck is this?!" Azubaz demanded, shaking slightly. He was still getting used to only using his right arm.

"You think I know?" GS asked, irritated.

"Who's the weird girl?" Hirabi asked, pulling out her sai.

"WEIRD?!" Ino shouted, "At least I don't DYE my hair!"

"At least I use weapons that can ACTUALLY kill." Hirabi countered.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT IT CAN DO!" Ino snarled, bringing her whip down. Hirabi dodged and jumped over to Ino, who dodged a falling kick.

The civilians, noticing that this would get ugly, immediately began running.

"_STUPID!"_ GS cursed himself, savagely, _"I KNEW something like this was going to happen! What weapons do we have?!"_

GS grabbed the saltshaker, a fork, a ceramic plate, and a discarded electronic dog leash with a choke chain. Azubaz deflected the blow from the ninjato and brought it in a slashing motion. OniKage ducked around it and made hand-signs.

"DARKNESS-STYLE!" he said, "DARK FLAME JUTSU!"

"NINJA-ART! HIDDEN MIST JUTSU!"

Black flames erupted from nowhere, but Azubaz quickly vanished with a shroud of mist.

"My original's signature jutsu." Azubaz's voice said, "Now I can appear anywhere…"

Hirabi pulled out her sai and sprung at Killer Rose. She brought her sai in a slash across the Darkside's cheek, spilling blood with a shallow wound.

"YOU LITTLE…"

Ino's insult was cut-off by a kick. She growled as she lashed her whip and caught Hirabi across the arm, causing her to drop one of her sai. She immediately pulled out her Walther P-38.

"Isn't that gun out-dated?" Ino asked.

"I hear that a lot." Hirabi stated before shooting.

GS bolted over to OniKagemon and unscrewed the cap.

"Come on." OniKage said, "Hit me with your best…"

The Dark Digimon's sentence was cut-off as GS finished unscrewing the cap and proceeded to fling the saltshaker's contents into OniKagemon's eyes. The result was immediate. Dried out and irritated eyes caused OniKagemon to snarl in pain and, instinctively, try and remove the thing causing his eyeballs irritation. GS swung the leash down and it wrapped around the Dark Digimon's hand. With a jerk, OniKagemon felt his ninjato being pulled from his hand and something pierce it. Four points pierced it as GS shoved his fork into his hand. Azubaz sprung out of nowhere to deliver a slash across OniKagemon's back. The Digimon saw it coming and dodged just in time to avoid a fatal blow. It wasn't fatal, but it was still enough to cause him to fall over in pain.

Both girls were smart enough not to underestimate the other. Ino found that the Yakuza descendant's aim with that gun was superb whereas Hirabi found that the Darkside Balance's whip was FAR more dangerous than it appeared. The thorns would gouge her skin if she dodged the brunt of her whiplash. But she wouldn't show it. She was taught to ignore pain, after all.

"CRAP!" she swore as her Walther simply clicked. It was out of ammo. She sheathed her sai and pulled out a set of nunchakus. She swung them from shoulder to shoulder. She brought it down and hit Ino in the midsection, winding the Darkside, but came in close enough to have a good part of her skin laid open by Ino's whip.

"HIRABI!" GS shouted, swinging his dog leash at Ino. The choke chain hit Ino on the face, hitting her hard, but not enough for a knockout blow. GS hurled the fork at Ino, which the whip blocked, but Ino soon saw the choke chain coming straight at her face, knocking her unconscious. GS had simply thrown his fork as a distraction so he could unlink his choke chain, so he could get in close and give a more devastating hit.

"Dang." Azubaz said, heaving his sword over his shoulders.

"Hirabi?" GS asked, turning his partner over. She was alive, but had passed out from the blood loss. He wheeled over to Azubaz and said, "We'll need a medic!"

"I dunno where the nearest doctor is." Azubaz stated.

"Bro?" asked a voice. GS and Azubaz wheeled around to see four of the strangest people they saw. A kid with spiky, red hair with indigo tips, a strange green raptor-esque thing, a guy with a Konoha headband and an Airbender shirt, and another guy with a Hollow Mask and black robes.

_Cliff-hanger. I know. It's something I pride myself in._


	6. Chapter 6

I think that this chapter's going a bit TOO fast…

Chapter 6: Authors and the IRA

"Bro?" asked a voice. GS and Azubaz wheeled around to see four of the strangest people they saw. A kid with spiky, red hair with indigo tips, a strange green raptor-esque thing, a guy with a Konoha headband and an Airbender shirt, and another guy with a Hollow Mask and black robes.

"Excuse me?" GS asked.

The raptor thing cocked its head to one side before saying, in a surprisingly knowledgeable voice…

"Lunatic, I don't think that's TL."

"C'mon, bro!" The spiky-haired kid, named Lunatic, said.

"I don't know who you are, but get lost." GS said.

"I think D-Dude's right." X said.

"Yeah, not even SOUL'S that rude." Airnaruto agreed.

GS grabbed the plate as Lunatic steadily advanced. The hedgehog smashed the plate on the table and held out the jagged shards like daggers.

"TL, you're freaking me out…" Lunatic said.

GS threw the jagged pieces of ceramic. Lunatic ducked as they narrowly hit D-Dude's head.

"I don't know who YOU are, but you're NOT hurting MY pupil." Airnaruto barked as he pulled out a fistful kunai and threw them at GS. The hedgehog, instinctively, pulled out his arm. The kunai bounced, harmlessly, off.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" everyone shouted.

GS picked up one of the knives and tapped the tip. It didn't do anything.

"It's…plastic?" GS asked.

"How'd you do THAT?" Azubaz asked.

"Same answer as everything else." GS replied, "I don't know.

Airnaruto charged forward and threw a punch at GS, who dodged and delivered a kick with his boot. X Prodigy lunged at Azubaz, with his sword, Sparda, drawn. However, the Zabuza clone blocked with his sword.

"This is crazy." Azubaz stated.

"Crazy?" X Prodigy asked before shouting, dramatically, "THIS…IS…SPARDA!"

"How long have you been waiting to say that?" Azubaz growled.

"A few weeks." X Prodigy shrugged. Azubaz quickly deflected the blow and swung.

Dudley the Basset Hound then bolted over to Hirabi's fallen form, nearly tripping Airnaruto and Lunatic in the process. D-Dude followed the Basset Hound over to the Yakuza girl. He looked over as best he could and, immediately, saw that she was barely conscious and exhausted. If she didn't get immediate medical attention, she would die from blood-loss.

"STOP IT!" D-Dude shouted. The fighting continued, however. D-Dude growled as he realized that HE would have to be the medic…AGAIN.

GS grabbed Lunatic's oncoming kick and slammed him into the table. He pulled out his Armalite and immediately shot at Airnaruto, nailing the Author ninja in the arm. Airnaruto simply let out a strained breath through his nostril. He thrust out his hand and began to concentrate chakra into it. A Rasengan appeared, but took on the shape of a shuriken.

"RASEN-SHURIKEN!" Airnaruto shouted as he hurled the chakra shuriken at GS, who jumped over it (Matrix-style, man!). He then drove his fist into Airnaruto's face before kicking him twice in the midsection.

Azubaz caught X Prodigy's Sparda and disarmed the Hollow Devil.

"Alright, THAT'S the way you wanna do it?!" X Prodigy growled, pulling out Cerberus, the three-headed nunchaku (A/N: YES, that's how they're spelled. Nunchakus.).

"I've used nunchakus. They're too flashy." Azubaz said as he caught one of the heads and threw them over his back.

"How about THESE?!" X Prodigy shouted, pulling out Dawn and Dusk, his two pistols. He began shooting Azubaz, who got caught in his midsection by a bullet.

"AZUBAZ!" GS shouted. He bared his teeth as he grabbed Lunatic by the hair and hurled him at X Prodigy. The Hollow Devil was bowled over by the Nutty Ninja. GS bolted over and put his foot on X Prodigy's head. A gun clicked as GS shoved the barrel of his gun to the back of X Prodigy's neck, "Did Drake send you?!"

"Drake?! Send US?!" X Prodigy asked, "We're AGAINST 'im!"

"SHE'S INJURED!" D-Dude shouted as Dudley bayed to get their attention. D-Dude nipped himself and allowed a drop of blood to fall into one of Hirabi's wounds. A green aura surrounded him as her wounds healed. Her breathing steadied. The dragonsaur bolted over to Azubaz and nipped himself and allowed a drop to fall onto his bullet-wound. It healed as the bullet popped out.

"Who the heck are you guys?" GS asked, lowering his gun, but still looking wary.

Lunatic looked up as his face fell, "You're not my brother, are ya?"

"I'm…not sure. Everything's a blur." GS replied.

"I'm sorry, Loon, but I don't think he is." Airnaruto said as D-Dude healed his wounds.

"Hey…my arm." Azubaz said, moving his fingers. Considering he just spent the last few days without being able to use ANY of his left arm, it was surprising.

"My blood has healing properties, but I don't think I have to say it." D-Dude shrugged.

"I'm Airnaruto." Airnaruto said, somewhat distrustfully. The hedgehog DID attack them, after all.

"Sorry about attacking you." GS said, putting his Glock back in its holster and heaving his Armalite over his shoulder, "I've been a little high-strung for the last few days. People keep popping up and trying to attack me."

"Really? Who?" X Prodigy asked, "I can believe a few people would wanna attack ya."

"Two guys named Johan and Omaddon back in Ireland, Oldkid in London, and a few minutes ago, two people named OniKagemon and Ino." GS replied.

"I guess we can't go two steps without someone trying to take GS here." Hirabi shrugged.

"Why would those Darkside weirdos wanna take THIS guy?" Lunatic asked. Dudley barked, "I don't think that's it, Duds."

"Wait…you speak Basset Hound?" Azubaz asked.

"Ah, just enough to get by." Lunatic shrugged.

"I think we should try and figure this out another time." Airnaruto said, "We'd kinda start drawing attention."

"You're telling ME." Hirabi said, "And I believe we were doing intros."

"I'm Airnaruto." Airnaruto said.

"Dimensiondude." D-Dude introduced.

"X Prodigy." X said.

"Lunatic121 and this is Dudley, our Basset Hound." Lunatic finished, patting Dudley on the head.

"Azubaz." Azubaz simply said.

"I'm Hirabi." Hirabi introduced.

"And I'm GSSpiritDude." GS finished.

"Hm…similar, but different." D-Dude said, "I think we should research this."

"Okay, but let's just get outta here." Airnaruto said.

The group then took off.

If some parts seemed a bit rushed, I apologize. I just wanted this chapter OVER WITH.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8: Shocking Truth

"Why would those Darkside weirdos wanna take THIS guy?" Lunatic asked. Dudley barked, and Loony spoke as though the basset hound had answered. "I don't think that's it, Duds."

"Wait…you speak Basset Hound?" Azubaz asked.

"Ah, just enough to get by." Lunatic shrugged.

"I think we should try and figure this out another time." Airnaruto said, "We'd kinda start drawing attention."

"You're telling ME." Hirabi said, "And I believe we were doing intros."

"I'm Airnaruto." Airnaruto said.

"Dimensiondude." D-Dude introduced.

"X Prodigy." X said.

"Lunatic121 and this is Dudley, our Basset Hound." Lunatic finished, patting Dudley on the head.

"Azubaz." Azubaz simply said.

"I'm Hirabi." Hirabi introduced.

"And I'm GSSpiritDude." GS finished.

"Hm…similar, but different." D-Dude said, "I think we should research this."

"Okay, but let's just get outta here." Airnaruto said.

The group then took off.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

"CRAP!" Drake shouted, punching Omaddon, "D'OH! DANG! DARN!"

"Boss, don't ya think that you're punching Omaddon for no other reason except you need someone to take your rage out on?" OniKagemon asked.

"No DUH, Oni!" Drake snarled, throwing Omaddon away, "My BEST warrior was trumped BY A FORK AND DOG-LEASH!" Drake then wheeled over to Ino, "And I expected a BETTER result from you!"

"Why do I feel a few days in the Shadow Realm comin' up?" Johan asked.

"Didn't even cross my mind, but GOOD IDEA!" Drake shouted before thrusting out his hand. In four screams, Johan, Omaddon, OniKagemon, and Blood Rose had vanished.

"Banishing your minions to the Shadows?" asked a somewhat snide voice.

"What are YOU doing here?!" Drake demanded as Shade Blood appeared.

"Just enjoying your suffering." Shade replied with a smug grin, "You tried TWICE to get the hedgehog's Darkside, but you failed."

"So, the only reason you're doing this is to rub the incompetence of my henchmen in my face?!" Drake snapped, fingering his dark saber.

"Precisely." Shade replied, "And draw your sword and I'll use Blood and Iron on you."

Drake growled before ordering, "Get OUT of my fortress!"

"Speaking of which, love how you repaired it." Shade stated, "Almost looks like it WASN'T leveled."

"SHUT UP, SHADE!" Drake barked, "AND GET OUT OF HERE ALREADY!"

"Fine." Shade replied, coolly, "But it's MY turn."

Shade vanished in darkness as Drake sighed out of pure exasperation.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

The Authors and IRA found an out-of-place inn that didn't ask questions about their guests. Too bad they didn't give awards for the weirdest visitors…

Lunatic choked as he spat out the (less than digestible) meal the employees brought. GS dug into it and didn't seem to mind…along with D-Dude, Azubaz, and Airnaruto. Hirabi choked it up, too, and X Prodigy…didn't try it.

"HOW DO YOU GUYS KEEP IT DOWN?!" Lunatic demanded.

"I've had worse." GS shrugged.

"I swallow it whole." D-Dude answered.

"Gotta learn to eat anything as a ninja." Azubaz replied.

"What he said." Airnaruto stated.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU?!" Loony demanded of X Prodigy.

"Simple—I gave mine to Dudley." X shrugged. Dudley began retching.

"So…where'd GS come from?" Airnaruto asked.

"Don't mind me." GS sighed, sarcastically, "I LOVE being discussed in the third person."

"We don't know." Hirabi and Azubaz said in unison.

"If you wanna know…I don't know." GS stated, "Expect to hear that answer…A LOT. I washed up on a Catholic Church in Ireland. The Father tended to my wounds and took me in. He also taught me about Catholicism and resulted in THIS." GS held out his Rosary, "I left soon after and was picked up by the IRA."

"I thought those guys disbanded." Lunatic said.

"Actually, there ARE a few splinter cells left." D-Dude corrected, but added, jokingly, "Better than Airnaruto. He thought they were Iranian."

"LOOK, I WAS WRONG, OKAY?!" Airnaruto snapped.

"I was trained to do ONE thing and ONE thing only…" GS said, "And that was to kill. I met up with two weirdos who wanted to take me away and POW, I'm here."

"Who's the Zabuza rip-off?" X Prodigy asked.

"Look, I'm a clone, okay?!" Azubaz snapped, "I was made to recreate the Demon of the Mist and I KILLED the guy who made me."

"Why am I not surprised?" Airnaruto asked.

"I escaped and was picked up by some Irish guy." Azubaz continued, "And here I am."

"I'm Japanese." Hirabi said, "My grandpa was in with the Yakuza, but after they fell, he was killed…but not before he had my dad. He had me a few years later and we've all been trained in the martial arts. Hence these…" Hirabi pulled out her sai.

D-Dude then took her Walther.

"Isn't this gun out-dated?" the dragonsaur asked.

"IT'S A FAMILY GUN, LIZARD!" Hirabi shouted as Azubaz restrained her.

"I think a murder might get people suspicious about us…" the clone stated.

"Why're all these Darksides interested in this guy?" Airnaruto asked, jabbing a thumb at GS.

"Hm…" D-Dude said, reaching into his mouth and pulling out a book from his mouth.

"Did you SWALLOW that book?" Hirabi asked, turning a shade of green to rival the Dragonsaur.

"Not really." D-Dude said, "I have a throat-sac that's useful for storing objects."

X Prodigy looked at the cover of the book and asked, "Legends and Myths of Darksides?"

"After that incident with the Zodiacs, I figured I might do some research." Dimensiondude shrugged before flipping through the pages.

"What's with this guy?" GS asked.

"D-Dude's a researcher." Airnaruto replied.

"He carries a couple books with him." X Prodigy continued, "And, if he finds something of particular interest, he studies it until he can't glean any more knowledge."

"I think I've found something." Dimensiondude said as he came to a certain page, "A VERY old Darkside prophecy. Apparently, they would create a Darkside from a being of light…"

"Kinda explains why Drake made Blood-Rose." Airnaruto said, "And this time, I thought he was being a flirt."

"Uh…I think it was mostly the flirt option." Loony said, "Which is why I don't consider him a good bad guy (A/N: Why? Read the Insane Critic review if he hasn't said yet.)…"

"Can I continue?!" D-Dude snapped, he HATED being interrupted. With the lack of response, D-Dude continued, "The Darksides will get a Darkside from a being of light and that…Darkside would bring about victory at the time of an eclipse."

As D-Dude finished, he looked pale.

"And…I think that Darkside is YOU, GS." D-Dude finished, a tone of fear in his voice, "Most likely, you are the Darkside of my younger brother, TLSoulDude."

GS let the information sink in. He felt like he'd been punched by a pro-wrestler…or the Incredible Hulk. HE was supposed to bring the people who he had been running from…to victory?

He screamed in pain and clutched his head.

--

GS was looking around a dark base.

"_The only reason you're here is because Drake thinks you're the one." OniKagemon said, without any form or respect._

"_The one who does what?" GS asked._

"_Who brings us triumph." OniKagemon replied before walking away._

--

GS bolted up as this memory returned.

"Holy sh…"

ANOTHER cliff-hanger!

…_Writer's block stinks._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9: Encounter

GS bolted up as this memory returned.

"Holy sh…"

"WHY do people find it necessary for language like that?" Lunatic asked, "I mean, come on…"

"Also something that intrigues me…" D-Dude stated.

GS pulled out his Glock pistol and pointed it at the Authors, wildly.

"Stay back!" he ordered, nervously and obviously confused.

"GS, calm down." Azubaz said, thumping the IRA hedgehog.

"OW!" GS grunted before putting his gun back into its holster, "Sorry. I just got confused."

"THAT much was obvious." Airnaruto stated.

"I…remembered something…" GS said, feeling his cheeks (the only part of his body WITHOUT fur with the exception of his mouth area), seeing that they were drenched in cold sweat, "Some guy called OniKagemon said Drake thought I was the one…"

"Jeez, this is kinda screamin' Matrix, wouldn't ya say?" Loony asked.

"Drake obviously thought you were the guy to help the Darksides win this war…" X Prodigy said.

"No duh." Hirabi snorted.

Dimensiondude suddenly spasmed as his eye began to reflect the happenings of what was happening around him. His clairvoyance activated for a few seconds before he snapped back to reality.

"We have to get out of here NOW." The dragonsaur ordered.

"What? Why?" Loony asked.

"We have company." D-Dude replied, grimly, "Namely, Shade Blood."

GS, Azubaz, and Hirabi looked confused, whereas the other Authors looked frightened.

"Shade Blood?!" Airnaruto asked, a bit panicky.

"Shade Blood?" Hirabi asked, "Sounds like a paint color…"

"He's an enemy we Author Fighters have to deal with." X Prodigy explained, "He's very skilled, very powerful, and very DANGEROUS."

"We've dealt with dangerous before." Azubaz scoffed, "We're ex-terrorists, remember?"

"But not someone as dangerous as Shade…" Airnaruto stated.

"If that's the case…" GS said, instantly jumping up and rummaging through the hotel room.

"What the heck are ya doing?" Lunatic asked.

"Shade's comin' for me." GS replied, "You guys get out. I'll see if I can take him…"

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted.

"Shade Blood will either KILL YOU or capture you!" Airnaruto stated. He had issues with trusting this supposed Darkside, but THIS was suicide!

"Let him try." GS simply grunted, bolting over to his alarm clock and adjusting them, "Azubaz, take them."

"No offense." Azubaz said as he caused everyone except GS to vanish in a splash of water.

GS finished with the alarm clock and set the time for about thirty minutes. The clock was ticking…

Shade Blood appeared in a burst of darkness. Ranger's Darkside looked around, examining every inch of the shabby motel. He noticed that it was deserted.

"How come every place in this fanfiction is deserted?" Shade asked himself before continuing.

"Hedgehog, I know you're here." Shade Blood called, "Give yourself up and I won't hurt the other members of your little IRA cell."

GS was looking everywhere he could for some form of weapons. He pulled off two shutter rods and strapped them to his back. He grabbed two hammers from a supply closet, and a rubber mallet. Paired up with his Armalite and Glock, these would make some excellent distraction/killing tools.

"Ready when you are…" GS growled. He looked at the clock. 7:20. Only ten minutes…

Shade Blood used the Soul-Eater to carve through the door. He entered the room GS was in and…found that the hedgehog was gone. Shade cocked an eyebrow as he examined every inch. He then heard something flying towards him and brought his blade slashing through it. The hammer that had been flying towards him landed in two pieces. GS had snuck up on him.

"You've got skills. Not many people can sneak up on me." Shade complimented with a sadistic grin.

"I've been trained." GS simply said, fingering the mallet in his jacket, right next to his guns.

"Why do you fight your own people, GS?" Shade asked, pacing around the hedgehog, who never turned his back on the other Darkside, "You've fought Darksides, which you are one of."

"Well, they didn't exactly try to be friendly, either." GS replied, "The Chaos Duo tried beating me senseless, Oldkid tried killing my friends, and same with Killer Rose and OniKagemon." GS suddenly froze as he remembered all his attacker's names.

"Drake just wanted you in his custody before the eclipse," Shade explained, "So he could be the king when the Darksides take over the world."

"What're you talking about?" GS asked, trying not to show that he was genuinely curious.

"Another part of that prophecy." Shade replied, "Whoever controls the key, becomes king. YOU are a beacon of hope for us Darksides. Join me…"

GS thought before asking, "What happens to everyone else?"

"They will be exterminated when Darkside conquest begins." Shade answered.

This simple statement had the equivalent effect of running GS through with a rusty sword. Billions of people would DIE when the eclipse comes?!

"No." GS simply said, "I'm not interested in killing off the entire population of the planet."

"You have no choice. This is your destiny." Shade stated.

GS pulled out his mallet and Glock pistol and barked, "Destiny is OVER-RATED!"

Shade smirked. He hoped GS would come, voluntarily, but he couldn't resist the possibility of a fight.

"On your head…" Shade said, summoning his Soul Eater, "Be it."

GS bared his teeth as he bolted at Shade Blood, firing his Glock pistol. All bullets were blocked by the Darkside's blade. GS sheathed his pistol and pulled out a hammer as he brought the end of his mallet into Shade's gut before slamming the head across the other Darkside's.

Being a Darkside, Shade died a lot harder than most people, so the blow didn't kill him. He stood up and thrust out his hand.

"DARK FIRAGA." Shade shouted. A ball of white fire exploded from his hand and hit GS, full in the gut.

The IRA hedgehog was sent, tumbling, back. He jumped up and hurled the hammer, end-over-end, at Shade. With a casual flick, Shade caused the hammer to go flying to the ground. GS growled as he charged in, with his mallet ready to deliver another strike. Shade simply grabbed it and thrust out his other hand.

"Dark Thundaga!" Shade said with a sneer. Electricity flowed from his fingertips in a Sith-like way. GS was sent back by the electrocution, but his mallet remained in Shade's grip. The Darkside threw the weapon over his shoulder.

GS staggered up. This guy was tougher than he thought. A LOT tougher. But he wouldn't stop there.

He pulled out his curtain rods and began spinning them, making whooshing noises. He charged at Shade and brought one of the curtain rods across Shade's face. The plastic rod didn't do much damage, but it still managed to leave Shade with a smarting cheek. Shade brought his Soul Eater across one of the curtain rods, snapping it like a twig. GS quickly discarded his other rod as he bolted to his last hammer. He got it, narrowly dodging another Dark Firaga in the process. He picked up the tool and bolted back to Shade and brought the back of the head down on Shade's sword. He had it hooked as he spun it around, tearing it from Shade's grip and hurling it away. Shade scowled at the hedgehog.

"I didn't think that would work…" GS said, letting his guard down for one precious second. Shade thrust out his hand and electrocuted the hedgehog again. GS was left in a smoking heap as Shade took the hammer and snapped it in half like a twig.

"You let your guard down." Shade stated, picking the hedgehog up by the mane and tossed him into the wall.

GS landed in a slightly bloody heap. He still had enough strength to fight further, though…

As Shade approached, GS sprung up and managed to take out his Armalite and fire three shots at the same time. Shade blocked all the bullets as GS landed and rolled around for another three shots. One missed by an inch, one was blocked, but the third one buried itself into Shade's ankle. Shade snarled as the bullet caused blood to burst out. Shade flew forward and brought the Soul Eater across the Armalite, snapping it clean in half. GS looked in pure shock as his favorite gun landed, in pieces. He bolted over and shoved the two pieces into his jacket before pulling out his Glock. However, Shade arrived at him, heaved him up, and punched him across the face.

GS coughed up blood as he began sputtering something.

"What?" Shade asked.

"Time's…up…" GS spat.

The alarm clock arrived at 7:30. Its alarm went off twice.

BOOM!

An explosion went through the entire room. GS had wired the alarm clock to explode at precisely 7:30 p.m.

An inferno went through as a mushroom cloud appeared.

As the inferno faded, Shade Blood walked out with the bloodied form of GS still in his hand.

"It was clever of you to wire that clock to go off, but not clever enough." Shade stated, "I know how you work, GS. If you can't beat them up, you BLOW them up. But, I don't have time to chat with you while you're passed out. I have other business."

Shade Blood then vanished with the unconscious GS.

A good bit away, the rest of the group was staring at this with pure horror.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10: It's a Hog's Life

A good bit away, the rest of the group was staring at this with pure horror.

"GS…lost?" Hirabi asked, "But-but NOBODY can beat him! He trumped just about EVERYONE in the IRA! He even beat Azubaz!"

"Well, Shade's not exactly like the IRA Agents OR Drake's lackeys." Airnaruto stated.

Dimensiondude sighed as he activated his clairvoyance. His eyes sprung open before he said, "They're in Russia. Siberia to be precise."

"We'll take it from here." Azubaz grunted, "This isn't your fight. Shade's gonna realize what happens when you step on the toes of the clone of the Demon from the Mist."

"Hey, this involves US, too." Airnaruto shot back, "If Shade Blood uses GS to take over, everyone else will die."

"They won't even get close to doing it." Azubaz growled, fingering his Guillotine Blade.

"If Oldkid could disable you so easily, I'd love to see what Shade could." X shot back.

"Too bad, 'cuz we're goin' whether you like it or not." Hirabi snapped.

"Uh…Author huddle." D-Dude stated as he led the Hollow Devil and Author Ninja over to Loony.

"What?" Lunatic asked.

"Should we follow them or not?" D-Dude asked.

"Why're you asking ME?" Loon asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Well, you seemed to have taken charge for the duration of the journey." Dimensiondude said, "Who decided where we went? You. Who brought along Dudley? You. Who decided to follow GS in the first place? You."

Lunatic simply stared at his shoes. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he really WAS leading them the whole time. He looked over to Azubaz and Hirabi and said…

"We're coming with." Lunatic said. He pulled out the Red Life Aura and said to everyone, "This is gonna be bumpy. CHAOS CONTROL!"

In a flash of red light, all six of them vanished.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Russia…

GS was being led through a fortress of sorts by Shade Blood. There was a strange nozzle attached to his nose, forcing some form of gaseous sedative into his system, leaving him unable to fight. The Reds immediately began pulling out anything he could use as a weapon.

"And don't take ANY electrical devices near him." Shade ordered, "If you give him anything mechanical and that uses electricity, he can turn it into a bomb."

"YES, SIR." All of them reported.

"This guy's got a plastic ball." Sarge stated, "Can't use THAT as a weapon, can he?"

GS' mouth twitched.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Six weeks ago…

GS was walking through a town in Ireland, getting strange glances. It wasn't everyday that someone saw a strange, gray hedgehog thing. He saw a watch on sale and bought it. For some reason, he felt the desire to open it up. He began fiddling with it and placed it on his wrist. He didn't even know why he did it. He just…DID.

He then felt someone grab him from behind.

"Gimme all you got!" the man shouted.

"Not on your life…" GS growled as he immediately went with his first instinct and shoved his watch into his attacker's face. He jumped away as the watch EXPLODED. He watched as the mugger's body fell, lifeless, to the ground. He was drenched in cold sweat.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

"Not likely." Replied Shade, "Face fact—a ball made of plastic can't be lethal."

"Whatever you say, sir." Simmons replied, shoving the ball back into GS' jacket.

"And take all of his ammo." Shade ordered as the Reds took GS' Glock pistol and began to empty the magazine.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Five weeks ago…

GS knelt in front of the figure of Jesus on the cross.

"Forgive me, Father…" he said, tears streaming down his face, "For I have sinned."

"I saw your performance." Said a man with a thick, Irish accent. Not surprising, seeing as they were in Ireland.

GS wheeled over, looking, honestly, terrified.

"I…didn't mean to kill him!" GS said, "It was an accident!"

"Relax, I'm no policeman." The man replied with a smirk, "I have a proposition for ya. You ever head of the Irish Republican Army?"

"I thought you guys disbanded DECADES ago." GS stated, "Ireland got its independence from England."

"Technically, we did." Replied the man, "But there are still a few splinter cells left."

GS arched an eyebrow as he seemed to calm down before asking, "Who are you?"

"Just call me Seamus." Replied the man, Seamus, "That's all you need to know."

"Alright, Seamus." GS said, "Why should I go with you?"

"Because you can learn how to hone those skills o' yours." Seamus replied, "You can come with me and be free…or you could stay here and let the cops bring ya in. It's your choice."

GS thought about this before holding out his hand. Seamus shook it.

"Where to now?" GS asked.

"Confidential." Replied Seamus, karate-chopping GS on the back of the neck. The gray hedgehog fell down as everything went black.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

GS was thrust into a cell, once everything he could use as a weapon were removed. The sedative was removed as he was pushed, roughly, onto the bunk in front of him. As his mind began getting its bearings straight, he continued going over the last two months of his life…

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Four weeks ago…

Seamus led GS over to a room where someone was being held.

"Who's this guy?" GS asked.

"We're not sure." Replied Seamus, "He just turned up…though he looks like that Demon of the Mist that died a while back. He already tried to kill me…"

GS smirked before saying, "This should be fun…"

GS walked in and saw Azubaz, chained to the floor and looking like he was struggling to get free.

"Looks like you've had a rough day." GS stated.

"You'll have a ROUGHER one if you don't lemme outta here!" Azubaz roared.

"I think you could try to be a LITTLE bit nicer." GS sighed.

"I haven't got time for NICE." Azubaz growled, "I'm a friggin' clone!"

"A clone?" GS asked, cocking his head to one side, "You're a clone?"

"Heck yeah." Azubaz replied, "I wasn't born. I was MADE. They wanted to remake the Demon of the Mist, only bound to their will! I heard that and burst free. That night, I bathed in their blood and escaped. I was four hours old."

"Accelerated growth?" GS asked.

"Only for the first day." Azubaz replied, "Now, I'm stuck in this phase. Probably because this is as close as Zabuza got."

"Well, here, we won't try and control you." GS stated, "We just want to help you hone your abilities. The only downside is that you'd have to take orders, but you can choose to follow them or not."

Azubaz growled and asked, "Is that true?"

He was directing his vision at Seamus.

"Aye, it is." Replied Seamus.

"Fine, I'm in." Azubaz growled, "Just don't count on my undying loyalty."

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

The sedative wore off as GS began looking over his surroundings. He only found two guards—Grif and Donut. The hedgehog smirked. Out of all the minions, Shade Blood went with these idiots? Then again, Drake's henchmen weren't exactly the smartest people in the universe. He then went into an internal debate over who had the worst henchmen. He left it at a tie as he began looking through his boots. He found a small knife. He finally got lucky: they didn't search his boots. He then pulled out the plastic ball and concentrated. The ball shifted in composition until it was another magazine of bullets. While Shade had him down during his fight, he used his transmutation to shift some spare ammunition into a plastic ball to escape detection.

He returned to his original position as Grif and Donut looked around.

"He's just staring…" Donut said, fearfully, as GS simply stared at them like a character from the Naruto anime.

"Don't look at him!" Grif said, "Don't give him the satisfaction!"

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Three weeks ago…

Seamus led GS and Azubaz through their hidden base yet again.

"What's the new job?" GS asked.

"Nothin', really." Replied Seamus, "Just showin' ya your new teammate."

"Y'know, I've worked with some STRANGE people before, but…MAN, this takes the cake." Said a voice.

"Where are you?" Azubaz asked.

"Hirabi, show yourself." Seamus said.

Out of the ceiling, came Hirabi.

"Hi, my name's Hirabi. I'd tell ya my LAST name, but I don't think it really matters." Hirabi said with a smile.

GS and Azubaz stared as the clone said, "THIS is our new teammate?"

"You're KIDDING, right?" GS asked.

"No, I'm NOT." Replied Seamus, "Hirabi, strut yer stuff."

Hirabi pulled out her Walther and shot straight through one of the gaps in GS' head-crest.

"NEVER do that again!" GS stated.

Hirabi then pulled out a set of sai and immediately began sparring with Azubaz. GS then noticed that Hirabi seemed to be half gunslinger and half ninja. She moved with the speed to match one of the Japanese mercenaries of old, anyway. She managed to catch the Guillotine Blade and sweep-kicked the clone. She placed her sai directly over Azubaz's throat.

"Has your opinion changed yet?" Hirabi simply asked.

"Welcome aboard." GS simply said.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

"Next thing…" GS muttered to himself as he put his hands inside his coat. He pulled out the remains of his Armalite and held his hands over them. The pieces then began merging together, looking as if they've never been shattered. He pulled out some spare ammo for his semi-automatic rifle. They didn't bother removing it. What good could they do with a broken gun, anyway? (A/N: Okay, I admit GS lucked out on that one…)

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFTwo Weeks Ago…

"Ready?" Seamus asked GS, Azubaz, and Hirabi. The three pulled ski masks over their heads.

"As always." Replied GS.

The four walked over, silently. There was someone they had to kill.

The man they were stalking opened the door to his house and walked in.

"I think I can still get him…" GS said, holding up his Armalite.

"But, if you miss, we'll all…" Seamus warned before drawing his finger across his throat.

"Uh…point made." Hirabi said.

GS concentrated as he held up his semi-automatic. He gritted his teeth and scrunched his eyes. He'd only get ONE shot…

He fired.

He missed by about two inches.

"SECURITY!" the man shouted.

"RUN!" Seamus shouted as GS began cursing himself for being a hundred forms of an idiot.

The four immediately took off as guards came out, shooting at them. When they were out of range, the guards simply began following.

"Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" GS snarled to himself, "Should've waited for another chance!"

"GS, sometimes your chance comes at a different time than you think." Seamus stated, "And, when that happens, nothin' will be able to stop ya. Then I hope I'll be there to see ya."

A bullet then flew straight through Seamus' leg, causing the Irishman to scream in pain. It came from the security guards. The IRA agent was completely powerless as a guard shot him straight through the eye, killing him almost instantly.

"SEAMUS!" GS shouted, pulling out his Glock pistol. All of his thoughts were wiped away as one simple word became the focal point for all his energies—revenge. He fired at two guards, nailing both right between the eyes. However, the guards turned their guns to the gray hedgehog and fired. Three bullets hit him. His shoulders got one each and another into his leg. He fell to the ground.

"NINJA ART!" Azubaz shouted, making several hand-signs, "HIDDEN MIST JUTSU!"

Mist surrounded the IRA agents as Azubaz grabbed GS' body and Seamus' corpse and took off with Hirabi in hot pursuit.

Before the haze of unconsciousness took him, GS thought one last thing…

If he had made that shot, Seamus would still be alive…

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

GS held out his loaded Glock and his repaired Armalite. He was ready for escape. All he had to do was do what he was trained to as an IRA agent—wait for an opportunity to present itself. He shoved his two guns into his jacket. Now, he waited…

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

One Week Ago…

GS had woken up from the coma that blood-loss had put him in. Azubaz said that it was a miracle he survived.

"I'm going out." GS said, grabbing his guns.

"GS, you just got out of a coma." Hirabi said, "You're in NO condition to go out into the field."

"Tough, because, after this, I'm leaving." GS muttered, "Seamus was the only person keeping me here. Without him, I'm headin' back to the church."

"And you think we'll just let ya go out alone?" Azubaz asked.

"I'm not above knocking both of you out." GS snarled.

"Look, we're coming with you." Hirabi said.

"Hirabi, I'm flattered that you'd come, but THIS is my assignment." GS said, darkly.

"Look, GS, we're friends, aren't we?" Hirabi asked. GS didn't know how to answer. He didn't exactly have friends…save Seamus. But he got used to the continued presence of the Yakuza girl and Zabuza clone. He even risked his life for them on more than one occasion and they did for him.

"I…think we are." GS replied.

"Then, we're coming with you." Azubaz stated.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Six days ago…

GS tinkered with the light-switch, making it a bomb.

The man flipped the switch.

BOOM!

The house exploded as the IRA agents were confronted by the Chaos Duo.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

GS smirked. His life had taken some PRETTY weird turns during the only six weeks he could remember. Ah, that's the life of an amnesiac IRA agent. Always expect the weirdest.

_YAY! ORIGIN STORIES!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 11: Interrogation

"We're coming with." Lunatic said. He pulled out the Red Life Aura and said to everyone, "This is gonna be bumpy. CHAOS CONTROL!"

In a flash of red light, all six of them vanished.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Russia…

The group arrived, in a flash of red light, somewhere in Russia.

"Gotta love these Life Auras." Lunatic grinned.

"Not me…" D-Dude groaned, looking greener than usual. His Chaos Control sickness was kicking in.

"That…happens with him." Airnaruto said as D-Dude staggered off, holding his mouth.

"It'll take him a while before he recovers." X said, "Might as well check out the lay of the land…"

Airnaruto and Azubaz stayed to wait for D-Dude to get better while X, Loon, and Hirabi wandered off.

"It shouldn't take him that long." Airnaruto said, "D-Dude's Chaos Control sickness only lasts about ten minutes."

"Good." Azubaz simply said, jumping over to a tree and crouching on one of its branches.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

"Wow, Twilight's even in Russia." Lunatic said as he picked up the book.

"I thought you HATED that book series, Loon." X stated, confused.

"I don't hate it." Lunatic replied, "It proved something that I've been saying for YEARS—that vampires are SPARKLY." Lunatic snorted before saying, "Oh, EVERYONE on Fictor mocked me and my quote-unquote crazy ideas about vampire sparkliness. But, now that the truth's out, I'm sure I'll get an apology."

"You wish you were with me, killing the cast at Christmas, don't you?" X asked.

"Yes. I do." Lunatic replied.

"Dunno what people see in this, either." Hirabi said with a smirk.

"Never thought I'd hear a girl who'd say that." Loon grinned as he put the book back.

"Holy crap, this is the greatest book ever!" Hirabi shouted, causing Lunatic to jump.

"Yakuza girl, never do that again." Lunatic stated, unimpressed.

"Alright, I think D-Dude's Chaos Control sickness should've run its course by now." X said, "Let's go."

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Shadow Palace…

Shade appeared in a burst of darkness next to Drake.

"What?" Drake asked with a smirk, "Let me guess…you tried catching GS, but you got your butt kicked by him?"

"Actually, I defeated him." Shade replied with a smug look on his face.

"WHAT?!" Drake shouted.

"He's in my HQ in Russia right now." Shade continued, "Looks like I'll be the next Darkside King…as opposed to you, who will be my new court jester."

"So, you're just here to rub it in my face?" Drake asked.

"Naturally." Shade replied, vanishing in a burst of darkness.

Drake roared in frustration before sending a table flying.

"I'm gonna make Shade PAY for this!" Drake growled, slamming a button, "DARKSHOCK! KAMA! DISCUS! TASH! SHIDDEN! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO SHOW WHAT YOU'VE GOT!" Drake roared. Five figures appeared in front of Drake. One was large and muscular, the other was female, the other wore a hood that hid his facial features, one had a beak-like nose, and the last one had a Native American look, "We've got work to do…"

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

"Alright, we still have two days to try and find GS before the eclipse." D-Dude explained, making a diagram in the snow, "Which means we have two more days to track down Shade Blood…"

"Wait, can't ya just use that 'see where anyone is' mumbo jumbo and find him?" Azubaz asked.

"I would, but something's blocking my clairvoyance." D-Dude replied, "Our best bet is to find a Darkside around here and try to see if it knows anything."

"Well, Big Double D?" Airnaruto asked.

"Doesn't look like Edd to me…" Hirabi stated.

"It's a nickname of his." X explained, "Not to be confused with that neurotic guy."

Dimensiondude closed his eyes and allowed a green aura to surround him. His eyes then snapped open as he reported…

"There's one about two minutes north of here."

"Consider him caught." Azubaz said, taking off.

"I WOULD question this, but if he's a clone of the Demon of the Mist…" Airnaruto shrugged.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

A Darkside was walking through the frozen landscape of Russia. Azubaz appeared in a burst of mist.

"Surprise." The clone stated before punching the Darkside, knocking him out.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Not too long after, the Darkside was tied up in the center of the group.

"We're looking for Shade Blood's base." Airnaruto said, "Do you know where it is?"

"What if I DO?" the Darkside asked, in a thick, Russian accent, "You Americans will ALL be destroyed during the eclipse!"

"Uh…I'm English." X Prodigy stated.

"And I'm Japanese." Hirabi added.

"We can make it worth your while." D-Dude suggested. The Darkside simply spat at the Dragonsaur, who stammered before stating, "There's no need to be rude!"

"Guys, what's the little guy doing?" Hirabi asked, pointing behind her.

Lunatic then walked forward, dressed in a gray military suit and wearing a red beret.

"Looks like he's pretending to be part of the Spetsnaz…" D-Dude murmured.

The Darkside snorted.

"Is this some sort of joke?" he asked.

"No." Lunatic replied, in a false, Russian accent, "We in the Spetsnaz HAVE no sense of humor that we are aware of (apologies to Spetsnaz commandos EVERYWHERE.)."

"You're no Spetsnaz." The Darkside stated, "The Spetsnaz look tougher than you…shrimp."

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL!" Lunatic shouted, not even bothering to keep his voice changed, "I'LL RIP OUT YOUR ARMS AND FORCE YA TO EAT THEM!" The Darkside was snickering at Lunatic, who regained his composure and said, in his Russian voice, "I mean…SHUT UP."

Lunatic slapped the Darkside and stated, "We're looking for Shade Blood. You will help us or I shall introduce you to pain beyond your worst…"

"Just tell us…or else I'll cut you in half." Azubaz growled.

"Another one of your empty threats, I take it?" the Darkside asked.

Azubaz pulled out his sword, swung it around, and brought it to within two inches of the Darkside's neck.

"I don't make empty threats…" Azubaz stated, menacingly.

The Darkside gulped as Azubaz inched his blade closer to his throat…closer…and closer…

"ALRIGHT! I'LL TALK!" the Darkside shouted as the blade nicked his throat.

"And I thought the Russians were supposed to be TOUGH." Lunatic stated.

(Apologies to Russians EVERYWHERE.)

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

"So, it's all the way in Siberia." D-Dude said, disdainfully, "It HAD to be one of the coldest places in the world…"

"I know you're no fan of cold weather, Big Green." Airnaruto said, "But, we've gotta get there if we're gonna save GS…and the world."

"Sensei." Lunatic said, "I…need to be ready in case I have to fight."

"What do you want?" Airnaruto asked his pupil.

"Well…is there any jutsu or form of Rasengan I could use?" Lunatic asked, nervously.

"I'll see if there's anything you can use." Airnaruto replied.

_So, our heroes know where to go…and Drake's got some Darksides going with him._

_Sorry it's been a while. I've said it multiple times, but writer's block sucks._

_If you don't know who the Spetsnaz are, wiki 'em._

_Read and review, please._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12: Preparing for War

GS was sitting in his cell, keeping his pistol and semi-auto out of sight as best as he could. If his plan was to work, he would need to be quiet…

"Hey, I don't have a clock here." GS said to the nearest guard, who was Grif, "Do you have the time?"

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Lunatic continued concentrating chakra into his palm. A Rasengan formed and he reached over to it with his other hand.

"That's it, Loony, you're doing it…" Airnaruto said, encouraging the Fictorian Ninja.

Lunatic separated the orb…but it immediately dissipated.

"CRAP!" both ninjas swore.

"You lost your focus." Airnaruto stated, critically.

"I know. I know. I FRIGGIN' KNOW!" Lunatic snapped, "I've lost my focus the last five times!"

"Then, you'd better work on it the sixth time or else I don't think you'll stand a chance." Airnaruto stated, "And have you been working on that other form of yours?"

"Shock Vein?" Lunatic asked, "Yeah, I have."

"Let's see, then." Airnaruto said.

Lunatic clenched his fists as a blue aura of Imagination River energy began to dance around him. He let out a scream as electricity crackled around him.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

GS was tying the watch to the lock of his cell.

"Hm. Didn't think that would ACTUALLY work…" he stated as he pulled out the detonation device and got back a bit. He triggered it. The watch exploded, causing the lock to be destroyed and swing, limply, open. GS looked around. It wouldn't last long. He might as well make a distraction. He grabbed a loose rock and threw it through the window next to his cell, shattering it. THAT would keep them confused for a while…

He pulled out his pistol and darted into the shadows. While in here, he HAD to keep a low profile. It would mean certain death otherwise.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Dudley sniffed around as D-Dude sat in a tree. He looked up at the sky, wondering where his brother was. He activated his clairvoyance and saw…absolutely nothing.

"Then again, my vision DOES have its limits." D-Dude murmured, recalling the time when TL had been abducted by a bunch of monkeys that wanted to eat him.

He then brought himself to the present. Trying to find GS with only a day remaining. They had to do it quickly…

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Hirabi pulled out two cases that she kept on her all time. The first one held a machine gun, an old British Sten. Once again, an old family gun (A/N: Wow. Hirabi comes from a weird family…). She smirked when she found she had three extra magazines.

She pulled the machine gun out and began to fire at three trees. She emptied the magazine's rounds and found that all three trees had an equal number of bullet holes.

She opened up the other case to show a katana. She unsheathed it and held it up.

"THIS is my heritage…" she said to herself before swinging it around, experimentally. She put another hand on the symbolic sword and brought it down on a small tree, cutting it clean in half. Obviously, the samurai blood in her hadn't gone extinct…

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Drake arrived outside of Shade's base with his four Darksides.

"Be on your guard." Drake advised, "Shade's one of the best fighters I've ever seen."

"Still, shouldn't be any problem for us…" said the shortest, who was spinning a sickle around, "This IS what you created us for."

"Then again, what if those Authors show up?" asked the tallest with a low voice.

"I doubt they'll be a problem." Said the one with a beak-shaped nose in a sophisticated accent.

"Don't underestimate them…" the Native American advised, "Or do you want to end up like our predecessors?"

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Azubaz and X Prodigy clashed the clone's giant blade against X Prodigy's Sparda. X Prodigy deflected the blow and lashed out. However, Azubaz jumped aside and lashed out, which X blocked. The Zabuza clone and Hollow Devil lowered their blades.

"You fight well." X complimented before adding, "For a clone."

"Maybe if I'm injured, you'll keep up with me." Azubaz countered.

"I'll be so far ahead that you can't see me." X Prodigy replied.

"While getting your butt kicked by Darksides." Azubaz added.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you." X Prodigy stated.

(A/N: FRIENDLY RIVALRY-HO! This exchange brought to you by 300.)

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

The Authors and ex-IRA agents returned in a small circle.

"Is everyone done?" D-Dude asked. Upon everyone nodding he said, "Good. Now, there's a good chance that we might not come out alive…"

"So, you'd better be prepared." Lunatic finished, "We've all heard that speech a million times, bro."

"And haven't we told you a million times to never exaggerate?" X asked.

D-Dude sighed before putting his hand out. Lunatic put his hand on top of his brother's, followed by Airnaruto, X Prodigy, Hirabi, and Azubaz.

"Now, let's go save GS." Lunatic said as their hands were lifted. He tightened his headband and let out his cocky grin.

_A short chapter, I know. But this is just to help the mood._

_Incidentally, I've got a poll up for the ending song of this fic. If you don't know what they sound like, look 'em up on YouTube. They are:_

_Extreme Ways by Moby_

_Unbreakable by Fireflight_

_Flood by Jars of Clay_

_Please read and review!_


	12. Battle for the Key pt 1

Chapter 13: The Battle for the Key pt. 1

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Lunatic shouted as he thrust out his Life Aura. All D-Dude had to say was…

"Oh no. Not again…"

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Drake and his five Darkside bodyguards arrived at Shade's HQ. Upon entering, they found that they were at a six-way intersection. Drake growled and rubbed his temples. This had NOT been a good week.

"Typical of that jerk…" Drake muttered, "We've gotta split up."

The Darksides took off in different directions just as the Authors and Ex-IRA Agents arrived.

"Looks like Shade's made it difficult for intruders…" D-Dude stated.

Lunatic growled and began rubbing his temples as he said, "Typical of that jerk…we've gotta split up!"

"Am I the only one with déjà vu?" X asked.

"You're not." Airnaruto replied, patting the Hollow Devil's shoulder.

"Alright, if you go down the wrong way, just see if you can find the entrance easily…" Lunatic said as he ran straight ahead, but changed directions to the right.

"Typical Lunatic…" Airnaruto sighed as he took the hall right next to the one Loon chose.

"Oh well." Azubaz growled as he took the one straight ahead.

"Tally-ho." D-Dude said as he ran down the hallway on the far left.

"Let's go cause some destruction." X said as he took off into the hall on the close left.

"Adventure HO!" Hirabi shouted as she took off into the hallway between the ones chosen by D-Dude and X Prodigy.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

GS snuck through the base, trying his best not to make a sound. He didn't even know how he could get out. But he WOULD get out…without even making the slightest noise. As a trained terrorist, he was taught never to make a sound until the time came…

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Hirabi kept running down her path. She wouldn't give up…not when her friend was on the line.

"I had a feeling you'd be following us…" said a cold voice. A girl jumped out of the darkness and looked Hirabi, right in the eyes. She had light gray hair, though she only looked about as old as Hirabi herself, only with dark blue skin and yellow eyes.

"Who the heck are you?" Hirabi asked as she fingered the machine gun under her vest.

"My name is Kama, Eastern Warrior of the Darkside Corps." The Darkside, named Kama, replied with a sadistic voice.

"And mine is Hirabi of a Yakuza clan." Hirabi replied as she tightened her grip on the Sten, "Why're you here?"

"To help Master Darkstar find the Key." Replied Kama.

'GS!' she thought with a pang. She snarled as she stated, "You want GS? You'll have to deal with ME, first!"

"THIS should be fun." Kama sneered as she held up her hand.

Hirabi pulled out her Sten and fired at Kama, who blocked all the bullets faster than she could blink.

"H-how…?" Hirabi asked, but Kama reappeared behind her.

"There's a reason for my name." Kama stated as she held out her hand. The fingers were replaced with sickle blades. She brought her hand across Hirabi's stomach, making four slash marks to appear on it. The Yakuza girl was sent to the ground. She staggered up and held out her Sten again.

"Eat lead…" Hirabi growled as she fired. All the bullets were blocked again.

"Don't you learn?" Kama asked as she made to slash Hirabi's face…only to be blocked by a katana.

"Actually, I DO." Hirabi said with her playful grin back on her face.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

D-Dude growled as he ran through the dark fortress. He came to a halt as he came to a dead end. He sighed and let his clairvoyance take over. He was well over a mile away from GS. He cursed himself for being multiple forms of an idiot.

"Looks like we've come to a dead end." Said a voice. D-Dude looked over to see a Darkside with a bird-like face, talon-like nails, and a bald head.

"Looks like it, Darkside." D-Dude replied as he gave the Darkside a glare.

"Now, that's hardly polite." The Darkside snickered, "Aren't manners principle for a warrior? Introductions first. I'm Tash, Western Warrior of the Darkside Corps."

"I'm Dimensiondude, from Fictron of Fictor." D-Dude replied, "And…has Drake started another group of powerful Darksides?"

"Does it matter?" Tash asked.

"And you mocked ME for lack of manners." D-Dude stated.

"Unfortunately, Master Darkstar's given me specific orders to terminate all Author Fighters on sight." Tash said, "So…BE PREPARED!"

Wings sprung from Tash's back as his face shifted into one resembling a vulture and an extra pair of arms sprung from his chest. A scimitar appeared in his fist as he took up an attack pose.

"I guess THAT'S why they called you Tash." D-Dude simply said (A/N: If you've read The Last Battle, you'll know what I'm talking about…).

Tash let out a screech and flew at the Dragonsaur, who moved out of the way of the frontal assault…but the scimitar came slashing across his side. He let out a screech of pain as blood burst from the wound. A green aura surrounded D-Dude as his healing factor took over and stitched the wound back together.

"Ah. Master Darkstar told me one of you Fictorians had a healing factor." Tash said as he held out his scimitar, "Not a very honorable ability, if you asked me."

"Y'know, for someone named after a devil figure, you sure are concerned with honor." D-Dude pointed out as he simply said, "Think fast!"

A burst of fire came from D-Dude's mouth and Tash began to spin his scimitar with incredible speed.

"Clever." Tash stated, "But not clever ENOUGH."

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

"Now, answer me." Azubaz growled to a Darkside whose face had a Native American look to it, "Who are you?"

"Shidden." He said, curtly, "Northern Warrior of the Darkside Corps."

"I don't know what the heck the Darkside Corps is." Azubaz stated as he pulled out his sword, "But I know you'll fall HERE!"

"Debatable." Shidden simply stated.

"Not much of a talker, eh?" Azubaz asked as he flew forward and swung his sword down, meaning to cut Shidden in half.

The blow never hit.

Azubaz saw that his blow had, instead, collided with two curved objects that were white as…

"Can create weapons from my own body." Shidden simply stated as he deflected the blow and put his ribs back into his chest (A/N: Ever thought you'd hear THAT?). He then reached into his body and pulled out a long, slimy something that resembled a rope.

"PLEASE tell me that isn't your large intestine." Azubaz groaned before saying, "Who am I kidding? You won't tell me anyway."

Shidden's response was to swing the organ around his body and bring it down. Azubaz barely dodged as the intestine smashed the stone he had been standing on a few seconds ago.

"Guess I was just fast enough." He stated as he bolted over with his sword in hand and brought it down.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

"Crap! How do I end up in these positions?!" X growled under his mask as he shot a ceramic disk flying at him with Dawn and Dusk. He then pulled out Sparda and sliced another one in half.

"Forget about me?" asked the Darkside he was fighting, who was named Discus. He wore a top hat, had gloves, and black hair that touched his shoulders. He thrust out his hand to get X in the back of the head and sent the Hollow Demon tumbling.

"YOU LOUSY SON OF A…" X then crashed into the wall. He reached behind his mask and pulled something out, "A tooth. HAPPY?!"

"Very." Replied Discus.

"Don't friggin' believe this…" X growled, "Here I am, one of the toughest Author Fighters getting beaten senseless by a bunch of COASTERS!"

"Coasters THIS." Discus grinned as he thrust out his hand and sent another five ceramic disks flying at X. The Hollow Devil pulled out Cerberus and spun them around to destroy the disks.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

"So, what did ya say your name was again?" Airnaruto asked as he dodged a burst of electricity.

This Darkside was thin, but muscular. He had wild, blonde hair and violet eyes. He had a large grin on his face as electricity pulsed through his body.

"My name is Darkshock, yo." He replied with a cliché rapper accent, "Southern Warrior of the Darkside Corps."

"Oh really?" Airnaruto asked, "Airnaruto45, God of Storms, Airbending ninja, etc., etc."

"Don't see ya usin' those 'God of Storms' powers." Darkshock stated.

"It'd be more interesting this way." Airnaruto replied as he pulled out a lightsaber and activated it, releasing the bar of plasma.

"Dang right." Darkshock said as a small beam of electricity came out. He charged forward and brought his blade down on Airnaruto's.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Lunatic was running through the hall, but immediately saw Drake.

"OH NO, YOU DON'T!" Lunatic barked as he jumped to tackle the Darkside leader.

However, Drake noticed this and dodged the nutty ninja's assault.

"What in the name of Rasets…?" he simply asked. Lunatic stood up and Drake got a full view, "Oh. It's just you. The annoying shrimp."

"In person." Lunatic replied, "But unfortunately, I'll have to try and kill you."

"Why?" Drake asked, "Because of a Darkside who only resembles your brother…who abandoned you in an oh-so-brotherly way."

"TL…did NOT…abandon me!" Lunatic growled as he summoned his chakram.

"He left you without allowing you to go with him OR even knowing where he was going." Drake pointed out, "Pretty much falls into the category of 'abandoning' to me."

"SHUT UP!" Lunatic shouted as he flew forward and hurled his chakram.

When it came to projectiles, Lunatic had an unusually good aim. He hit nine times out of ten. Unfortunately, this was that rare tenth time. Drake pulled out his Dark Saber and blocked the two wheels before they could do so much as scratch him. He then looked over to Lunatic, who held his hands out, fingers clenched slightly. Drake knew that this was the traditional pose of Fictorian Wolverine-Style combat. He only knew it was the simplest of the Fictorian Martial Arts. He pointed his sword at Lunatic.

"Come and get me, if you can." Drake said.

Lunatic flew forward and actually jumped and landed on the sword before bringing his foot into Drake's face. Drake actually staggered back a few feet as Loony landed on his hands and feet in a traditional ninja pose. Drake lowered his hand to show a bloody patch on his chin. He smirked. This might be fun after all…

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

GS slunk through the fortress like a shadow. He was careful not even to leave a single shred of evidence that he was there. Not even a small piece of gray fur. He then opened a door and walked, silently, into the next room.

"I thought you'd be here." Said a familiar voice.

GS looked around and saw Shade Blood.

"You knew I was still in here, the whole time, didn't you?" the hedgehog asked as he reached for his Glock.

"Precisely." Shade replied, flying behind GS and grabbed the hand he was holding the gun with. He removed it and crushed the pistol, "Now, I don't think your alchemic powers can work on that…"

"How do you know about those?" GS asked.

"Because I saw them, myself." Shade replied.

GS thought but then clutched his head as he felt a painful twinge in it.

_Enter flashback…_

_In the Anti-TL's Wrath fortress…_

"_If you can't fix this blade, you'll pay." Shade warned as GS held his hand out to the Soul Eater, which was broken in half._

"_Guess I lucked out, then." GS said as a dark blue energy flowed from his fingertips. The blade's shards then melded themselves together, making it as good as new._

"_Be happy that you can use that alchemy." Shade stated as he took the blade back and retreated._

"_And I used to wonder why you didn't get along with him." GS said as Drake appeared._

"_I know. He's an unbelievable jerk." Drake replied._

"_Incidentally, there's something I've wanted to know for a while." GS continued as he turned around to face Drake, "Why'd I end up as the key?"_

"_You lucked out." Drake answered, "It could've been Killer Rose, but, by sheer chance, you ended up as the person who'd bring us to victory."_

_Drake patted GS on the back._

"_You'll help our kind." He said._

"_Glad to do what I can." GS replied as the two walked by…passing Anti-TL._

_(End flashback…)_

"I just…lucked out." GS said as the pain subsided.

"Somehow, you got out of Drake's surrogate fortress and you fell off radar." Shade continued, "When we found you, you were like this. Oldkid was looking suspicious, though…"

"THE NOTE!" GS said as he remembered the thing Johan had when he had his thrashing.

_(Flashback again…)_

"_GS, to make the game a little more interesting, I'm afraid this must happen." Oldkid said as he, GS, and Johan were on a plane._

"_Do what?" GS asked._

"_THIS." Oldkid replied as he punched GS in the face. The hedgehog was sent tumbling through the plane. He staggered up and coughed up blood._

"_WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" GS demanded as he stood up._

"_A good many things." Oldkid replied with a smirk. He then delivered a kick to GS' chest. The Darkside Hedgehog flew back as the foot made contact._

"_WHY?!" GS snarled as he stood up._

"_Because I'm a maniac." Oldkid replied as he delivered two fast blows to GS' temples and threw him off the plane._

_CRASH!_

_GS landed in the ocean and everything went black._

_(End flashback…)_

"And, as you can see…" Shade said as he pointed up, "I chose the best place for your arrival."

GS looked up and shielded his eyes as…the eclipse was happening!

_Uh…CLIFFIES! YAY!_

_Sorry I haven't updated. I've been lazy._


	13. Battle for the Key pt 2

Chapter 14: The Battle for the Key pt. 2

"And, as you can see…" Shade said as he pointed up, "I chose the best place for your arrival."

GS looked up and shielded his eyes as…the eclipse was happening!

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Hirabi vs. Kama

"Eat lead…" Hirabi growled as she fired. All the bullets were blocked again.

"Don't you learn?" Kama asked as she made to slash Hirabi's face…only to be blocked by a katana.

"Actually, I DO." Hirabi said with her playful grin back on her face.

"So you blocked just ONE attack." Kama snorted she lashed out with her sickles again. Hirabi parried with her katana and lashed out. The resulting flash of steel cut off three of Kama's fingers. The Darkside shrieked in pain as her fingers fell to the ground with clatters.

"Well, I bet THAT'S upsetting." Hirabi smirked.

"Not as much as THIS!" Kama growled as she sprung forward and slashed with her other sickles. Hirabi rolled out of the way and sheathed her katana before pulling out her nunchakus. She began whipping them around, wildly. However, Kama wasn't fooled by the distracting movements of the weapon. She brought her scythes down on the weapon, slicing it in two and tearing through Hirabi's shirt and flesh.

Now, it was Hirabi's turn to let out a pained scream as Kama kicked her to the ground.

"And…look." Kama said, something catching her eye.

Windows in the ceiling opened up and the eclipse was arriving! Kama let out a scream in pain as her body changed.

"CRAP…" Hirabi swore.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

D-Dude vs. Tash

"Y'know, for someone named after a devil figure, you sure are concerned with honor." D-Dude pointed out as he simply said, "Think fast!"

A burst of fire came from D-Dude's mouth and Tash began to spin his scimitar with incredible speed.

"Clever." Tash stated, "But not clever ENOUGH."

"Oh, I think it was clever ENOUGH." Dimensiondude said from behind Tash. He brought his tail into Tash's back with enough force to break a normal person's back. However, because Tash was a Darkside, he was made of tougher stuff.

"Oh, tricky one, aren't you?" Tash asked as he let out a bird-like screech and flew (almost literally) at the Dragonsaur. D-Dude jumped over Tash, however the Darkside altered direction and slammed into the Dragonsaur, who had the wind knocked out of him and was sent to the ground. Tash held up his scimitars, "You fought valiantly. Any last words? Spit it out."

Dimensiondude did. Namely, a burst of stomach acids that hit Tash, full in the face.

"You told me to." D-Dude stated as he hopped to his feet, "And that stuff's highly flammable."

Before Tash could do anything, D-Dude let out a burst of flame. However, Tash spun his scimitars and diverted the flames again.

"Unfortunately, I cannot allow…"

What Tash wouldn't allow was a mystery as he suddenly convulsed. His body began shifting as a window opened to show the eclipse.

"Oh dear…" D-Dude stated.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Azubaz vs. Shidden

Shidden's response was to swing the organ around his body and bring it down. Azubaz barely dodged as the intestine smashed the stone he had been standing on a few seconds ago.

"Guess I was just fast enough." He stated as he bolted over with his sword in hand and brought it down.

Shidden simply grunted as he brought his intestine around and caught Azubaz across the hip. There was a sickening crunch and the clone crumpled. His hip had shattered like glass.

"What's with me and getting thrashed?" Azubaz asked, shakily. He used his sword to stand up as he leaned on it, breathing heavily.

"Bad luck." Shidden stated as he put his intestine back in.

"Too bad." Azubaz replied as he made hand-signs, "Water-style! GIANT VORTEX JUTSU!"

Water began spiraling around them as Azubaz used some of it to catapult himself at Shidden. He sliced with his giant sword, however the Darkside pulled out part of his shoulder blade to block the blow. Unfortunately, he didn't count on Azubaz bringing his foot into his face and sending him into the vortex.

The clone fell to the ground, limply. He began gasping for breath as the pain of his broken hip took hold.

"At least…he's taken…care of…" Azubaz gasped.

"No." Said a familiar voice. Shidden reappeared and convulsed as the light of the eclipse hit him.

"That's not good…" Azubaz growled. THIS was going to be hard…

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

X Prodigy vs. Discus

"Don't freakin' believe this…" X growled, "Here I am, one of the toughest Author Fighters getting beaten senseless by a bunch of COASTERS!"

"Coasters THIS." Discus grinned as he thrust out his hand and sent another five ceramic disks flying at X. The Hollow Devil pulled out Cerberus and spun them around to destroy the disks.

"Yeah, coasters." X Prodigy smirked.

"Got some spirit, Hollow." Discus said as he summoned more ceramic disks (of course). However, these ones had saw-like edges. X Prodigy pulled out his iconic Sparda.

"Let's test them against my steel." X smirked under his mask.

The disks began to spin on Discus' wrists. He charged forward and thrust out one. X blocked the oncoming blow, but Discus raked his side with the other one. Blood burst from the wound. X snarled as he bit back the pained scream his body was demanding. He managed to deflect the first blow and parry. The disk on Discus' left arm was split in half.

"I suppose you think you've gotten somewhere, don't you?" Discus asked.

"No, I don't." X replied, darting forward and bringing his sword across Discus' midsection, drawing blood just like the Darkside had drawn before, "NOW, I do." X Prodigy dismissed the sword as he said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have mass-extinction to prevent."

X Prodigy turned to leave, but a small window opened to show the light of the eclipse poured in. Discus stood back up and hurled another disk at the Hollow Devil. The projectile struck him in the back of the head and knocked him down. X looked over at his opponent…who began to deform.

"This isn't gonna be pretty…" X muttered.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Airnaruto vs. Darkshock

"Don't see ya usin' those 'God of Storms' powers." Darkshock stated.

"It'd be more interesting this way." Airnaruto replied as he pulled out a lightsaber and activated it, releasing the bar of plasma.

"Dang right." Darkshock said as a small beam of electricity came out. He charged forward and brought his blade down on Airnaruto's.

Obviously, that wasn't Darkshock's only tactic. He brought his other hand, charged with electricity, into Airnaruto's side. The Author Ninja felt a couple thousand volts course through his system and he spasmed. His lightsaber lowered, allowing Darkshock to bring his blade down. However, Airnaruto blew out and, using airbending, shot himself back a few feet to avoid the attack. He then sent out a storm of shuriken at Darkshock. The Darkside avoided the oncoming projectiles…though one managed to bury itself in his leg.

"Dang stars…" the electric Darkside cursed.

"Water-style!" Airnaruto said, activating his jutsu, "Water Dragon Jutsu!"

A dragon made of water burst out of the ground and flew towards Darkshock.

"Too bad, 'cuz I've got this…" Darkshock smirked as he sent out another burst of electricity. Airnaruto cursed himself. Of COURSE water conducts electricity…

Airnaruto felt some more electricity course through his system. However, he managed to smirk.

"That didn't stop my attack…" he said.

SPLASH!

Water struck Darkshock with enough force to send the Darkside back into the wall and cause a large indention. Darkshock snarled and jumped out. He thrust out his hands to send out another burst of electricity…only to send a couple hundred volts through his own system.

"Stings like heck, doesn't it?" Airnaruto asked, "You're drenched now. You can't use your electric attacks without shocking yourself now."

"F-freakin' bas…"

Darkshock never finished his sentence as Airnaruto brought his fist into the Darkside's midsection, sending him into the crater he had previously created.

"Shocking development." He said.

"Bad joke…" Darkshock groaned. A window suddenly opened up and the light of the eclipse struck Darkshock.

"Oh, crap…" Airnaruto swore.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Lunatic vs. Drake

Lunatic flew forward and actually jumped and landed on the sword before bringing his foot into Drake's face. Drake actually staggered back a few feet as Loony landed on his hands and feet in a traditional ninja pose. Drake lowered his hand to show a bloody patch on his chin. He smirked. This might be fun after all…

"Bring it on, then, shrimp." Drake said.

"I KNOW I'M SMALL! STOP RUBBING IT IN!" Lunatic shouted. He began making hand-signs, ending on the Tiger-symbol—a fire-style jutsu, "FIRE-STYLE! QUILL CANNON JUTSU!"

Lunatic lowered his head and multiple red, glowing needles fired from his head. One hit Drake and made a small explosion. It wasn't enough for a serious injury, but enough to cause a small amount of discomfort. He managed to dodge the others.

"You call that a fire? THIS is a fire." Drake said, making hand-signs, "Darkness-style! Black Inferno Jutsu!"

A burst of black fire sprung at Lunatic, hitting the Fictorian ninja, full in the chest. He was sent back, his vest and shirt burned open. Then concentrated his IR energy into his foot and pushed it into the wall. He then brought the other crashing down, causing blue IR energy to erupt and send him flying at Drake like a cork out of a champagne bottle.

Drake simply held out his hand. Dark electricity began to surge through his fingers.

Lunatic growled and began to focus chakra into his own hand.

"A GIFT FROM MY SENSEI!" Lunatic shouted, "RASENGAN!"

"So, that airbender taught you that?" Drake asked, "THIS should have interesting results."

The two hands collided and resulted in a small explosion. Both were sent flying back, but regained their composure to jump into the cloud of smoke that remained and began to fight, tooth and nail. Lunatic resummoned his chakram and blocked the oncoming dark sword. However, Drake brought a fist into Lunatic's unprotected side. The nutty ninja had the air knocked out of him as Drake caused dark electricity to appear in his hand again. He brought his hand into Lunatic again, causing the Fictorian's system to be filled with dark voltage.

Lunatic was sent upwards as Drake followed him and grabbed his head.

"Alright, you want it THAT way?" Lunatic asked as he reached his Ultima form and kept going. A burst of blazing-hot chakra came out and sent Drake back. Lunatic landed in a ninja pose. Chakra at temperatures high enough to evaporate a small lake was bursting around him. He then said in a much deeper voice, "How about we turn up the heat?"

"Your Blaze-Vein Mode." Drake said, "I heard about it, but you don't know how to switch out."

"But, in THIS case, it's a pro." Lunatic smirked as he charged forward and thrust out his hand to send a burst of blazing-hot chakra at Drake.

The Darkside leader evaded the attack and used another Black Inferno Jutsu. However, Lunatic blocked the attack with another burst of chakra.

He zipped forward and held out his hand, concentrating chakra into it.

"RASEN-" Lunatic was unable to complete his move as Drake delivered a fast punch into his face. Lunatic was, once again, sent flying, "FIRE-STYLE! DRAGON DIVE JUTSU!"

The chakra surrounded Lunatic as he flew down, chakra taking on the form of a blue, blazing dragon.

"Darkness-style!" Drake growled, "Dark Shroud Jutsu!"

Smoke exploded out of nowhere, shrouding all within it from view. Lunatic's attack only hit the ground. He then saw that his chakra was retreating. Obviously, he couldn't choose WHEN he switched out of Blaze-Vein.

"Oh man. I HATE that…" he cursed as the chakra fully retreated.

"Not ME." Drake said as he brought his hand, pulsing with dark electricity, into Lunatic's gut again.

However, Lunatic was already pulsing with blue electricity. His hair began to stick out at odd angles as he held out his hand to block Drake's oncoming attack.

"If you thought that I could only go Blaze Vein, you missed that mark." Lunatic said in a low, throaty voice, "I can change my chakra nature from fire into lightning. THIS is what happens when I go second-stage Ultima with it—THIS is my Shock Vein mode."

Lunatic then thrust out his hand, "Let's see how YOU like it…"

Chakra converted into raw electricity pulsed through Drake's body. Lunatic then vanished and reappeared right behind him. He held out his hand.

"RASEN-PULSE!"

A burst of electric chakra came out of Lunatic's hand. It hit Drake with the force of a cannonball and sent him into the wall.

"I see you've got more than one trick…" Drake spat, "But, you know what? It's not over." A window opened up to allow light from the eclipse to pour over Drake, "Of course, this means I'll have to answer to Shade, but it's a small price to pay if I can kill you."

"Oh crud." Lunatic swore.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

GS vs. Shade

GS saw the light of the eclipse and screamed as a burst of black light came out of him and struck the astral phenomenon. Darkness was already spreading over the earth as the Darksides felt their strength increase, dramatically.

GS hunched over. Some memories were beginning to return to him along with strength. The main thing was something he read when Drake showed him the prophecy—

_If the Key defeats his captor, he will walk free._

"F-free…" GS growled as he staggered up. It wasn't going to be easy. Shade Blood nearly slaughtered him last time…but he HAD to try.

He stood up.

"You can't stop it now, GS." Shade stated, "I won. The Darksides will kill all humans on Earth."

"There IS a way…" GS growled, "I have to beat YOU."

Shade Blood pulled out his Soul Eater and beckoned while saying, "Good luck with that."

"So be it." GS growled as he pulled out his Armalite. However, he used transmutation to change it into a Claymore—a sword with a four-foot long blade.

GS sprung forward and brought down his massive blade. Shade blocked and parried with his much smaller blade. The attack tore GS' jacket and the Darkside hedgehog's blow landed on solid concrete. Shade appeared right behind GS, so his next shot would be at point-blank range.

"Dark Firaga." Shade simply said.

A burst of pale fire sent GS into the air. The hedgehog's claymore flew out of his hand and he landed in a heap.

"Seeing as how our kind is victorious even WITHOUT you at this point, your existence is no longer required." Shade smirked as he brought his blade up and then down.

SWISH!

CLANG!

GS' hands flew to his boots and grabbed a pair of objects that he had used to block the blow.

"A terrorist always has another trick up his sleeve…" GS said.

The things he was using to block Shade's sword seemed like a combination between brass-knuckles and daggers—trench knives.

"You've gotta get better henchmen." GS stated, "They skimmed over my boots COMPLETELY.

GS deflected the blow and stood in a battle-ready pose.

"Your power as the key plus the power of the eclipse means our powers are maximized tenfold." Shade stated, "So, this should be interesting."

"I bet…" GS said before darting forward and slashed with one of his knives. Shade blocked that one, but didn't notice that the other one came around to rake Shade's side. Shade growled with the small amount of pain before back-handing GS. The Darkside Hedgehog turned the tumble into a back-flip and landed on his feet. He then asked, "You remember that joke about those soldiers trying to take out the terrorist? The punchline was that there's TWO of them. It's the same situation here. Two knives that can be used for a multitude of attacks…and you can only block one at a time."

"We'll see." Shade stated before thrusting out his hand, "Let's see how you defend against THIS. Dark Thundaga!"

Dark lightning flew from Shade's hand. GS was struck, full on, and all he had time to say was…

"Here we go again…"

_Next up: The final battles!_


	14. Battle for the Key pt 3

Chapter 15: The Battle for the Key pt. 3

Hirabi vs. Kama

"And…look." Kama said, something catching her eye.

Windows in the ceiling opened up and the eclipse was arriving! Kama let out a scream in pain as her body changed.

"CRAP…" Hirabi swore.

Blades sprung from just about every joint in Kama's body. She let out another scream as her teeth became metal blades as well.

"DOUBLE crap." Hirabi swore.

"NOW, DIE!" Kama shouted as she sprung forward and delivered a series of slashes, slicing through Hirabi's clothes and dyeing them with the crimson of blood. Hirabi pulled out her Walther and aimed before firing three times. All of them were blocked before her pistol got its barrel sliced off.

"THAT WAS MY FATHER'S!" Hirabi shouted before getting another slice.

A liter of blood gone, Hirabi was practically gasping for breath. She used her Sten to lift herself up and keep herself mounted.

"Why won't you just lay down and die?" Kama asked.

"Because…GS…is my…friend…" Hirabi panted, "And…I won't…let scum…like you…use him…"

"I don't think you're in a position to do much defending." Kama smirked as she sliced the Sten, causing Hirabi to fall onto the ground.

Hirabi moved her hand to her vest pocket and pulled out a small pill before swallowing it.

"What was that?" Kama asked.

"You know…we samurai…have chakra…too?" Hirabi asked as a blue light began to dance, "We just…can't use…it as…frequently as…ninjas can. THIS pill…RELEASES IT!"

Hirabi let out a scream as energy began to pulse through her body. Her eyes were blazing as she sheathed her katana and stood in a battle-ready pose. The energy faded.

"What was the point of THAT then?" Kama asked, "Just to show-off?"

"Nope." Hirabi replied in her usual, cheery voice, "It was to heal myself."

"Well, let's see who's faster." Kama stated, "Your blade or mine…"

Kama let out a shriek and sped forward as Hirabi drew her sword.

SLICE!

SPURT!

THUD!

One of the enemies fell to the ground, mortally wounded.

It was Kama.

Hirabi cleaned her katana and sheathed it.

"That was…a sucky ending." Hirabi stated, "I mean…isn't it supposed to be climactic or something?"

"You think I was EASY?" Kama asked while coughing up blood as she clutched the slash wound in her chest, "Your friends…are in for MUCH worse…"

Those were the last words Kama spoke on this Earth. She fell to her side, made a small shudder, then lay dead.

"What now?" Hirabi asked.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

D-Dude vs. Tash

"Unfortunately, I cannot allow…"

What Tash wouldn't allow was a mystery as he suddenly convulsed. His body began shifting as a window opened to show the eclipse.

"Oh dear…" D-Dude stated.

Tash let out a bird-like screech as scimitars sprung from his chest, his fingernails twisted into talons, teeth actually sprung from his beak, and another pair of wings appeared on his back.

"Well…I didn't see THIS coming." Tash said, "BUT LET'S SEE IF IT'S ANY STRONGER THAN YOU!"

Tash opened his mouth and silver fire erupted from it. Dimensiondude quickly countered with his own blaze. The flames clashed, but Tash's eventually broke D-Dude's and engulfed the Dragonsaur.

However, when the flames vanished, D-Dude was still in the same condition he once was.

"That won't work on me. I'm fireproof." D-Dude stated.

"Well, that was MY mistake." Tash smirked, "Let's see if you're immune from being SLICED INTO PIECES!"

The blades sprung into place as Tash flew towards D-Dude with surprising speeds. Fictorian blood, once again, stained the floor as the blades sliced through the Dragonsaur's body.

Green light danced around D-Dude as Tash put a bird-like foot onto the dragonsaur's head.

"Farewell, Dragonsaur." Tash said, "You put up a good fight and I won't let anyone forget about it. Take that in mind when you go to heaven."

"NOT yet…" D-Dude growled, "SPIRIT BONES, ACTIVATE!"

Dimensiondude's body began to mutate. His skull became larger and thicker as his body expanded. His arms and wings became longer as he became the size of a small elephant. He let out a roar and shook Tash off, the Darkside now simply clutching his cheek. He rushed forward and the two released their fire again, only D-Dude's (being much larger) easily outdid Tash's. The Darkside managed to dodge the rest of the flames and flew towards D-Rex's face, slashing through it. D-Rex, being much larger than D-Dude, now only felt the slashes as…merely irritation.

Tash brought one of his scimitars up and then down…unfortunately, D-Rex opened his mouth. The Darkside changed direction…a few seconds too late. His entire upper right arm (from the elbow down) was sheared off by the D-Rex's sharp teeth. He screeched in pain as he clutched the bleeding stump. D-Rex then shot his fire at the Darkside, who fell to the ground, charred and burning.

"Honorable opponent…" he gasped as D-Dude returned to his original size and proportions, "Please…kill me…like a true warrior…"

"I am a trained soldier from Fictron." D-Dude stated, "So, I never kill unless I have no other choice. From what I see, I have the choice. Keep your life."

"You'll…let me live?" Tash asked.

"Um…yes." D-Dude replied.

"In THAT case…" Tash staggered up, still clutching his stump of an upper right arm. He then knelt to the dragonsaur, "I shall follow you, help you any way I can, and die for you."

"Look, you don't need to do this. I don't need any servants." D-Dude stated, obviously irritated. This guy was either honorable to the point of stupid or…just plain crazy.

"You don't have a choice. My honor demands it." Tash replied.

D-Dude growled. THAT pretty much confirmed it. He WAS being stupid…

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Azubaz vs. Shidden

"At least…he's taken…care of…" Azubaz gasped.

"No." Said a familiar voice. Shidden reappeared and convulsed as the light of the eclipse hit him.

"That's not good…" Azubaz growled. THIS was going to be hard…

Shidden's skin began to melt off of his body from the sheer intensity of the heat. His skin was soon followed by his muscle, leaving a simple skeleton with organs inside of it.

Shidden looked over his new body and simply said, "Odd."

"More like vulnerable!" Azubaz growled as he pulled out his sword and looked ready to charge, but his broken hip said otherwise as searing pain went through his body.

Shidden looked at Azubaz and held out his fingers. The fingers (at the first knuckle) shot out and flew towards the clone. Azubaz managed to make a few hand-signs.

"Ninja-Art: Hidden-Mist Jutsu…"

The room filled with mist and Azubaz faded as the fingertips hit concrete.

"A complication." Shidden stated before looking around for the clone.

Azubaz was hiding in the mist, trying to keep his panting from attracting his opponent to his current whereabouts. THIS proved to be a futile attempt as he heard a small 'splat'. He looked over to see an odd-looking organ. What was odd was that it seemed to be glowing…and pulsating.

"Oh crap." Azubaz swore. THIS was an appendix and there was a certain condition where it would…he had to get out of range. He dug his sword into the ground and heaved himself up and began to stagger off.

The appendix then burst in a whirlwind of fire. Azubaz used his sword to hop faster, but was caught by the shockwave of the explosion and was sent into a wall.

The small intestine flew out and wrapped itself around Azubaz's waist before slamming the clone into the ground then into the ceiling.

Azubaz struggled, but pulled out a kunai and stabbed the organ that wrapped itself around him. Juices burst as Shidden screeched in pain.

Azubaz pulled out his sword as he landed, determination dulling the pain from his broken hip. He looked around.

"That all?" he asked.

"No." Shidden simply replied. He plucked out his eyeballs and tossed them into the air.

FLASH!

A burst of light filled the room, temporarily blinding Azubaz. The clone covered his eyes and then felt something pierce his skin.

The light faded and Shidden had pierced Azubaz's shoulder with his skeletal claws.

"Dead." The Darkside simply said.

"Exactly." Azubaz replied, "You're in too close…"

Azubaz pulled out his sword and drove it into Shidden's heart, killing the Darkside instantly.

Shidden's form crumpled like a puppet with its strings cut and fell to the ground, lifeless. Azubaz then fell to the ground as blood poured out of his body like water.

"Why…why was I even made?" the clone asked himself, "Do I even deserve existence? I was made to kill people and…I continued doing just that. The lab, the IRA, the journey we've been on…what's it all for?"

'Something, I'm sure…' replied an unidentifiable voice.

Azubaz then fell into darkness as the blood-loss took its toll.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

X Prodigy vs. Discus

X Prodigy turned to leave, but a small window opened to show the light of the eclipse poured in. Discus stood back up and hurled another disk at the Hollow Devil. The projectile struck him in the back of the head and knocked him down. X looked over at his opponent…who began to deform.

"This isn't gonna be pretty…" X muttered.

"No duh!" Discus snarled as discs appeared on his wrists, ankles, knees, shoulders, and neck. They flew out of the area and merged together to form a sword with a pendulum-shaped tip.

"Well, that was less disgusting than I thought." X Prodigy said as he grabbed the hilt of Sparda.

"But ten times more PAINFUL!" Discus barked as he charged forward and brought his blade down on X Prodigy's. The tip flew off of Discus' blade and split into flying blades.

The flew around X Prodigy. A burst of blood came out as they returned to the top of his blades.

"Looks like you've met your match, Hollow Devil." Discus taunted as the entire blade split into about thirty of the flying blades. The came at X Prodigy as he pulled out Dawn and Dusk before firing them, rapidly, at the flying blades.

However, the bullets missed and slashed through X again. He fell to the ground, a bloody mess.

"Hm." Discus scoffed, "Too easy for me."

X Prodigy then began to radiate darkness. He grabbed his Sparda again and stood up. Darkness continued dancing around him as he began to mutate.

"You've got me mad…" the Hollow Devil growled. He sped forward with his sword out.

Discus called his blades back, but (with a speed that seemed beyond Sparda) X Prodigy broke them all and left them as small piles of broken ceramic.

"Coasters not much help now?" he sneered.

Without any weapons, Discus tried backing away from X Prodigy. The Darkside then touched the wall.

"Have mercy…" he begged.

"Sorry, I'm out." X replied.

He brought his blade down and hewed Discus in half. The Darkness then vanished, leaving X standing there…looking confused.

"What just happened?" he asked.

"I wish I could tell you." Replied a familiar voice. X looked over to see Hirabi, who was managing to keep the unconscious Azubaz upright and dragging him.

"How long have you been doing that?" X asked.

"Long enough to collapse…NOW." Hirabi replied before falling under Azubaz's weight.

"Need help with that?" X asked.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Airnaruto vs. Darkshock

"Shocking development." He said.

"Bad joke…" Darkshock groaned. A window suddenly opened up and the light of the eclipse struck Darkshock.

"Oh, crap…" Airnaruto swore.

Electricity began to pulse around Darkshock, who quickly dematerialized into dark clouds.

"Wow…I didn't see THIS comin'…" he said in a much lower voice.

"That makes two of us." Airnaruto said as he pulled out a set of kunai. He hurled them at the Darkside…only to see them go right through.

"Ooh! That tickled." Darkshock boomed, "MY turn!"

The Darkside then let out a burst of electricity that the Author Ninja barely dodged.

"Bit jumpy, eh?" the cloud Darkside asked, "How's 'bout I try THIS?"

Water then gushed out of Darkshock's hand, which immediately engulfed Airnaruto.

"THEN some wind!" he smirked. A tornado formed and sucked up the water…and Airnaruto, "AND LIGHTNING!"

Electricity burst from the Cloud Darkside and into the tornado. Electricity was coursing through the tornado. Airnaruto's pained screams came from the interior.

"Okay…" Airnaruto snarled, "Enough is ENOUGH!"

He thrust out his hands and the elements dissipated.

"I've been holding back on you, but NO MORE." Airnaruto snarled as he thrust out his hands. His storm god powers activated as he held out his hand, "YOU HAVE THE POWER OF STORMS?! THEN GIVE THEM TO ME! ALL OF THEM!"

Darkshock screamed as his cloud body began to be absorbed into Airnaruto's hands. The Author Ninja growled as his body strained to contain the Darkside within him. He let out a shout as Darkshock vanished within him.

"That was harder than I thought…" he muttered before falling to the ground out of sheer exhaustion.

'I'm still in here…' Darkshock's voice said from within Airnaruto's head.

'Shut up.' Airnaruto growled, mentally, as he began to rest…

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Lunatic vs. Drake

A burst of electric chakra came out of Lunatic's hand. It hit Drake with the force of a cannonball and sent him into the wall.

"I see you've got more than one trick…" Drake spat, "But, you know what? It's not over." A window opened up to allow light from the eclipse to pour over Drake, "Of course, this means I'll have to answer to Shade, but it's a small price to pay if I can kill you."

"Oh crud." Lunatic swore.

Drake thrust out his hands and dark energy began to gather in them.

"HOW ABOUT YOU SURVIVE THIS?" the Darkside leader shouted as he fired blasts of pure darkness at Lunatic, who took off at lightning speed (literally).

Though Shock Vein gives Lunatic immense speed, he can't keep it up for a long time. Immediately, he felt the lightning speed fading from his limbs. The blasts of darkness caught him in the back and sent him into the wall. He jumped out and thrust out his palms as he began to gather sparking chakra in them once again.

"RASEN-PULSE!" he shouted. Waves of electric chakra flew out, but Drake pulled out his dark saber and blocked all of them.

"Too easy." He said as he suddenly appeared behind Lunatic.

SLASH.

Lunatic fell to the ground as he left his Shock Vein mode. He landed on his face in a pool of his own blood.

"You had spunk, kid." Drake said as he kicked Lunatic's motionless form, "But spunk can't even come close to rivaling me."

'I…couldn't do it.' Loon thought as Drake continued kicking him with more force with each strike, eventually causing Lunatic to cough up blood, 'Even my secondary forms couldn't beat him…I'm…just a weakling like everyone kept saying. HOW can I stand a chance against these guys if I can't even stand up?'

'Then let me give you a hand…' said a voice in the back of Lunatic's head.

"Wasn't even much of a challenge." Drake said as he finally spat on Lunatic's face.

A golden liquid began to spread over Lunatic's body, healing his wounds and pulling him upright.

"What the heck…?" Drake asked before a burst of the golden liquid hit him, full in the face.

A murderous smile spread across Lunatic's face as he opened his eyes, which were as yellow as a certain Darkness'.

"Sorry about the poor opening." The nutty ninja said in a far more sadistic voice than usual, "I'll give ya a much BETTER fight now!"

He balled his right hand into a fist as two golden blades came out of the knuckles.

"THIS is my Plasma Vein mode." He smirked before shouting, "IT'S SLAUGHTERING TIME!"

Lunatic then vanished.

"What the…?" Drake hardly had time to realize what happened and brought up his Dark Saber to protect himself from Lunatic's blades. The runt then vanished and brought another set of blades down and Drake barely blocked again.

However, Lunatic brought another set of blades towards Drake, only for the Darkside leader to thrust out his hand and send another burst of dark energy into the attack. In response to the burning pain…Lunatic cackled.

'What turned this runt into a homicidal maniac?' Drake asked, mentally, as he began blocking more of Lunatic's attacks.

Lunatic then slashed out with his blades again. Drake blocked. Lunatic's smirk widened.

"Too predictable."

He turned his set of blades ever-so-slightly to the right and caught the blade before flinging it out of his hand. He then kicked Drake in the jaw and held out his blades.

"NOW, TO…" Lunatic then spasmed like he was having a seizure. The golden liquid retreated into his skin and his smirk vanished. He then looked down at Drake with a sheepish expression, "Sorry about that. Just blacked out for a second."

Drake was looking at Lunatic with an expression similar to the results of a fight that turned out completely different than you expected.

'Let me win this on my OWN, THANK YOU.' Lunatic shouted, mentally.

"What was that?" Drake asked.

"Not sure." Loon replied, "So…I guess we should get back to trying to kill each other?"

"Oh yeah." Drake replied before blasting Lunatic in the chest and sending him to the ground a few yards away.

"Alright, I don't blame you for doing that so much as ME for not anticipating it…" Loon groaned as he staggered up and showed that his shirt had been burned right through, "DUDE! THIS IS MY BEST SHIRT!"

"Don't care." Drake replied as he picked up his Dark Saber, "And I'd have to say you've only got enough kick for one move."

"Same with you…" Lunatic said as he stood up. It was true. He was almost out of chakra. Though he probably had enough left for…he just hoped it would work.

"So, it's the final draw." Drake said as dark electricity began sparking in his hand.

"Oh yeah." Lunatic replied as he held out his hand as chakra began swirling through it.

"Dark Chidori vs. Rasengan." Drake mused, "How…traditional."

"I wouldn't say that." Lunatic replied as the two warriors charged forward with their attacks ready. However, Lunatic suddenly grabbed the top of his Rasengan and began twisting the top off.

"What's that?!" Drake snarled as the two approached.

"My new move." Lunatic replied as the two began changing in shape, "RASEN…" the two Rasengan halves then took on the forms of giant, blue versions of his chakram, "CHAKRAM!"

"DARK CHIDORI!" Drake shouted. The first Rasen-Chakram collided with the Dark Chidori, but Lunatic released it and jumped back as the explosion formed.

"And, by the way," Lunatic said as he hurled the blade of chakra at Drake, "It's also a throwing weapon with TWO shots!"

The blade hit Drake and nearly split him in half. It dissipated before doing the fatal wound, but still caused blood to spurt out. Drake fell to the ground on the already blood-stained ground.

"Wow…never thought I'd win…" Lunatic said as he landed…and fell to the ground out of exhaustion. Chakra-wise, he was running on empty.

"You got lucky." Drake said, "Next time, I won't underestimate you…"

"Maybe…" Lunatic panted, "I didn't think that would work…"

"Me? I've gotta get back to the Shadow Palace…to have the Darksides fix me up." Drake replied as he began to fade. He then glowered at Lunatic before shouting, "I'll make you pay for this! Beaten by that shrimp, what could be MORE humiliating?!"

Drake then vanished.

"Would people just STOP the height jokes?" Lunatic asked before passing out from exhaustion. His final thought being that THIS would be something he could use to rub in TL's face when he got back.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

GS vs. Shade

GS was sent tumbling by Shade's burst of electricity only for said Darkside Leader to bolt over to him and deliver a series of slashes. GS pulled his trench knives out and managed to stop the circuit of attacks. He then countered with a blade that was as far shorter than Shade's. Obviously, it didn't work.

Shade had brought his sword out and lashed out at GS.

"You still haven't learned ANYTHING from our previous encounter." The Darkside taunted, "I'm a far better swordsman than you."

"Guess I'm just using the wrong things." GS growled as he pulled out a small device, "Electric bomb. Always keep one of these handy."

GS tossed it over to Shade and pressed the detonator. Shade created a small barrier of dark energy, which blocked the explosion and shrapnel.

Shade then dismissed the shadows before thrusting out his hand.

"BLOOD AND IRON!" he shouted as more electricity flew out. GS was caught in the electric field.

He screamed in agony as the electricity coursed through him. The bad thing was that the voltage was only getting stronger. It would keep that up until he was dead.

GS gritted his teeth. In the pain he forgot one thing a soldier shouldn't do—give the enemy the satisfaction of knowing that he's getting somewhere. He screwed his eyes shut. He would die in silence.

He then felt a strange presence inside of his body. Whatever it was, it was VERY powerful and had been there for Lord knows how long. What was it? Well, whatever it was, he needed to use it to save his skin.

GS' eyes sprung open as he thrust out his left hand. A blue wave came out of it and seemed to be blocking the Blood and Iron.

"What the-FORCE FIELDS?!" Shade shouted as the barrier absorbed the rest of his attack, "HOW'D YOU GET THIS POWER?!"

"Chances come at different times than some people think." GS said as he paced around the protective barrier, "And, if you seize it, nothing can stop you…a friend of mine said that before he died. At the time, I thought it was because of the fact that I missed a shot, but NOW I know what he was talking about."

GS came to a halt before continuing, "He wasn't talking about the shot. He was talking…about me. I was in the IRA and didn't know who I was. But…this journey's helped me find that with the help of my friends human, clone, Hollow, and Fictorian."

"And what have you found out?" Shade asked. He was ready, he would vanish behind GS and decapitate him.

"That you don't watch EVERYTHING in a fight." GS replied as he kicked the remnants of his Glock into his hand. Alchemy activated and the gun shifted into a new version with a silver cross on its handle.

Shade only had time for a simple "What the-"

"TWILIGHT DRAGON!" GS shouted as he pulled the trigger. Instead of a bullet coming out, a burst of gold energy in the shape of a Chinese Dragon flew out of the gun. Shade was engulfed by the blast and snarled.

"HOW?!" he shouted as he was forced into a retreat.

GS stood there, pistol in hand. He looked…dumbstruck. The pistol fell from his numb fingers and changed back into a (now undamaged) Glock pistol. He fell to his knees.

"I've…won…" he simply said. He then bared his teeth as dark energy retreated from the eclipse and was absorbed into him. He then fell down.

"GS!" shouted multiple voices.

He was half-asleep but made out Airnaruto, X Prodigy, D-Dude (who was carrying an unconscious Lunatic and Azubaz…with extreme difficulty), some unknown Darkside, and…his two oldest friends, Azubaz and Hirabi.

He smiled. They had come for him…they were friends, after all. He then slipped into some well-needed rest.

_NEXT UP, THE FINALE! YAY!_


	15. Unbreakable

Chapter 16: Unbreakable

"Ow, ow, OW!" GS shouted as Hirabi rubbed some kind of ointment onto his burns, "Couldn't that lizard just use that magic blood he used on Azubaz earlier?"

"I WOULD, but there's no cut." D-Dude replied, "My blood only heals if it gets in an opening in the skin, like a cut. Burns…you'll have to let that heal on its own."

"And thanks for healing us like that." Azubaz said, "Well…those who needed it, anyway."

When GS had passed out after his fight with Shade, the group took the unconscious Darkside for healing. They had somehow found their way out of the labyrinth (which mostly involved X Prodigy blowing holes through walls). When they got out, D-Dude gave medical treatment to those who needed it. Unfortunately, he couldn't grow Tash's hand back.

They were currently in a small house outside of Odessa, Ukraine.

"Heh. I'm still hyped." Lunatic smirked, "I beat Drake Ebon Darkstar. How many Authors can say THAT?"

"Yes, Loon, you beat him. I'm proud of that…" Airnaruto said before finishing, "But you nearly got yourself killed. Which means, when we get home, you'll be bench-pressing until sunrise."

"WHAT?" Lunatic shouted.

"Tash, get me some bandages." D-Dude said.

"Yes, SIR." Tash replied, enthusiastically, as he took off.

"WHY is a Darkside taking orders from you again?" X asked.

"For some reason, he thinks that he has to serve me because I spared his life." D-Dude replied.

"Oh…so he's a moron?" X Prodigy asked.

"Most likely." The dragonsaur shrugged.

"Here's your bandages." Tash said as he bolted back in with a long strap of white cloth.

"Ah, thank you." The dragonsaur said as he took the bandages and began to wrap it around GS' midsection, "Keep these on for the next couple of days and your burns should be healed."

"Thanks." GS said, wincing as the bandages stung his burns.

"Is he ALWAYS like this?" D-Dude asked.

"You should see him when we're trying to remove bullets." Azubaz stated.

"Makes a big fuss?" Airnaruto asked.

"You have NO IDEA." Hirabi smirked.

"Hey, I can hear everything you say!" GS snapped, indignantly.

"So…what's gonna happen to ya now?" Lunatic asked.

"I've…gotta think it over." GS replied as he made a small motion with his hand. Immediately, Azubaz grabbed Airnaruto and X Prodigy's heads and slammed them together. The Author Ninja and Hollow Devil were immediately knocked unconscious.

"Hey, what the-" Tash's question was cut-off as Hirabi shot him and D-Dude with darts filled with tranquilizer fluids.

"What's goin' on?" Lunatic shouted.

"If Drake and Shade are still ticked off at me, I think it'd be best if my team and I…made a run for it." GS replied as he stood up, "And the best way to go on the run is to make sure no one knows where you're going."

"Seriously, what're you thinking of?" Lunatic asked, an edge in his voice. If need be, he WOULD fight…

"There might be some Darksides that want nothing to do with Drake, like me." GS replied, "My team will find them, train them to defend themselves, and, if need be, fight off Drake."

"Heh." Hirabi smirked, "I think I like that plan."

"And you can count me in all the way." Azubaz said. He ALMOST smiled at that.

"Well, what do you expect?" GS asked the remaining people who were conscious, "I almost died for my freedom. I'm not gonna give it up without a REAL fight."

"You're TL's Darkside, alright." Lunatic smirked, "You're about as sappy as he is." Something then occurred to Lunatic, "You're gonna knock me out, TOO, aren't ya?"

"Yeah…unfortunately." GS replied as he pulled out a small dart gun and loaded a needle into it, "When you see TL, tell him I say 'hi'."

"Uh…sure." Lunatic replied.

BANG!

The dart hit Lunatic in the arm and he fell to the ground, fast asleep.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Lunatic groaned as he pushed himself up.

"Glad to see you're okay." D-Dude said, "The drugs could've had some dangerous effect on your sanity…wait, never mind."

"Why would GS just dart us and leave?" Airnaruto asked.

"He…wants to be left alone." Lunatic replied, "He just wants to be free."

"So, he's gone rogue, eh?" X asked, "Sounds like something he would do…not that I know much about him."

"Can't say I know a lot about him, either." Tash said, "Drake didn't really let him out of his sights when he was still in the Shadow Palace."

"He'll stand a good chance. If he could trump Shade Blood." Airnaruto said before saying, "Well, guys, how about we go back to where WE belong?"

"But…what about Dudley?" Lunatic asked. He was immediately answered by a low barking. He looked around and saw the Basset Hound running towards him and coming to a halt, "DUDLEY! How'd you find us?"

Dudley made several barks, which translated into…

_I did things no dog should ever do. They will haunt me forever._

Unfortunately, none of the people gathered could SPEAK dog.

"So…should we…?" Airnaruto was cut-off by a catapulted cow.

"WHAT THE-?" everyone shouted.

"Hello, American and English pig-dogs!" a French knight taunted, "I FART in your general direction! I wave my private parts at your aunt! Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries!"

"RUN!" X shouted.

And they did…as the obnoxious Frenchmen catapulted cows and other verities of farm animals at them.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

"FIVE OF MY ELITE GUARDS DEAD, GS IS GONE, AND I MISSED THE LATEST EPISODE OF DEADLIEST WARRIOR!" Drake roared, the effect of his voice on the Shadow Palace being equivalent to a level seven on the Richter Scale. He seethed in rage before shrugging and saying, "But Shade's not in charge, either. I guess it's a consolation prize."

OniKagemon materialized in front of Drake. His Shadow Realm punishment had ended along with the Chaos Duo and Killer Rose. The Ninja Digimon held out a ringing phone.

"Your phone's ringing, sir." OniKagemon said, "And those jerks downstairs made me bring it to you."

"Who could be calling?" Drake asked, in an irritated voice, as he picked up the voice, "Talk to me."

"Hello." Replied a familiar voice, "I know you're ticked and it's making me happy. I know you're gonna try and track us down. There's just two things I wanna tell you before you try it—ONE, if you DO try it, I'll do what I did before and beat you every time. And TWO—I'm gonna be showing our people a world you don't want them to see. A world…without YOU. A world based on freedom from any dictator. I'm not gonna tell you how this is gonna end. THIS is how it's gonna begin. Everything else, I leave to you…"

The line was cut-off.

"Did you trace the call?" Drake asked OniKagemon.

"Yeah, I did." OniKagemon replied.

"Well, we've got another job on our hands." Drake said.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Back in America, Lunatic looked at the night sky.

"Bro, it's been about six months now." He said, "D-Dude's got some nutty Darkside working for him. I mistook a Darkside for you, though it WAS an easy mistake to make. And…I managed to beat Drake." He then gave his grin as he said, "I don't know when you'll be back…or where you are. I just know that God's gonna bring ya back in one piece. I can wait. It'll be worth it."

Lunatic then stood up and walked away for some more training with his sensei.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

GS hung up the cell phone and dropped it into a river. He walked over to Azubaz and Hirabi, who were riding motorcycles. GS climbed onto one. He felt his trusty Armalite, Glock, and Trench knives. He smirked as he revved his vehicle.

"Let's ride." GS said, "Nothing can break us…"

The three then took off, leaving trails of dust behind them.

(A/N: I don't own the song. Fireflight does.)

_**Where are the people that accused me?**_

_**The ones who beat me down and bruised me**_

_**They hide just out of sight**_

_**Can't face me in the light**_

_**They'll return but I'll be stronger…**_

GSSpiritDude: Jason Liebrecht

Hirabi: Olivia Hack

Azubaz: Steve Blum

God, I want to dream again

_**Take me where I've never been**_

_**I want to go there**_

_**This time I'm not scared**_

_**Now I am unbreakable, it's**_

_**Unmistakable.**_

_**No one can touch me.**_

_**Nothing can stop me.**_

Lunatic121: Maile Flanagan (first chapter), James Arnold Taylor, Steve Blum (Blaze Vein), Liam O'Brien (Shock Vein), and Johnny Yong Bosch (Plasma Vein)

Dimensiondude: Jason Griffith (first chapter), Doug Jones

Airnaruto: Kevin Conroy

X Prodigy: Russell Howard

Sometimes, it's hard to just keep

_**Going…**_

_**But faith is moving without knowing.**_

_**Can I trust what I can't see**_

_**To reach my destiny?**_

_**I want to take control, but I know**_

_**Better…**_

Oldkid: David Anders

Drake Darkstar: Scottie Ray

Shade Blood: Steve Staley

God, I want to dream again

_**Take me where I've never been**_

_**I want to go there**_

_**This time I'm not scared**_

_**Now I am unbreakable, it's**_

_**Unmistakable.**_

_**No one can touch me.**_

_**Nothing can stop me.**_

Kama: Jennifer Hale

Tash: Brian Drummond

Shidden: Keanu Reeves

Discus: Crispin Freeman

Darkshock: Darius McCrary

Seamus: Dee Bradley Baker

Forget the fear, it's just a crutch

_**That tries to hold you back**_

_**And turn your dreams to dust**_

_**All you need to do is just…**_

_**TRUST**_

God, I want to dream again

_**Take me where I've never been**_

_**I want to go there**_

_**This time I'm not scared**_

_**Now I am unbreakable, it's**_

_**Unmistakable.**_

_**No one can touch me.**_

_**Nothing can stop me.**_

God, I want to dream again

_**Take me where I've never been**_

_**I want to go there**_

_**This time I'm not scared**_

_**Now I am unbreakable, it's**_

_**Unmistakable.**_

_**No one can touch me.**_

_**Nothing can stop me.**_

_So, that wraps it up for Time Crisis. Though it was kinda slow in some parts, I DID enjoy being able to write out the action sequences._

_Next up on my agenda is one I've been trying to plan out for a while now—Author Fighters: The Assassin's Guild. I just hope it turns out good._


End file.
